Esto puede ser Amor
by jurisenpai31
Summary: Santana pensó en muchas repercusiones por haber dormido con Quinn, pero matrimonio nunca fue una de ellas. Quinntana all the way!
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO I**_

Santana López estaba acostada en su cómoda cama. Convivir con Kurt y Rachel no había sido tan malo como llego a imaginar, los 3 ya eran personas maduras y sabían lidiar con sus problemas, aunque no podía negar que provocar a Rachel seguía siendo uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

En sus pensamientos sólo existía una persona, una rubia de hermosos ojos verdes. Desde lo ocurrido en esa habitación de hotel seguían hablando, se habían juntado un par de veces para repetir lo que habían calificado como "cosa de una noche". Para Santana era difícil saber que estaba pasando, y a pesar de todo no se atrevía a preguntarle a Quinn que era lo que realmente esperaba de ella.

Ver a Brittany en la boda la había llevado a tomar más de la cuenta y eso sumado a los constantes halagos de Quinn la hicieron bajar todas sus defensas.

Fue realmente excelente, esa noche fue puro sexo, una y otra vez hasta el amanecer, habían tantas cosas que Quinn jamás experimentó y saber que fue ella quien se lo enseñó hizo que por primera vez en todo este tiempo sintiera que al menos sería importante recordarla por algo.

Britt había destruido su ego y la dejo vulnerable, no quería admitirlo y trataba de ocultárselo a todos. Esa noche una sola frase dicha por Quinn hizo que todo su mundo se confundiera - No vale la pena que te deprimas por una niña estúpida que no sabe valorarte, yo nunca te cambiaría - Santana por primera vez en todos estos años no le molestó que llamaran estúpida a Brittany. Quizás era por el alcohol en su sangre o por los maravillosos orgasmos que le había provocado, pero quiso creerle a Quinn.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta, sacándola por completo de sus pensamientos. Santana estaba sola en el departamento de New York, Rachel y Kurt estaban en NYADA, no es que tuviera envidia, es sólo que realmente la Universidad no era algo para ella.

No tenía intenciones de abrir, seguramente era nuevamente el Hipster pidiendo alguna prenda de ropa de Kurt, pero seguían insistiendo. Se levantó para abrir la puerta

-John, ya te dije que Kurt no... - abriendo la puerta

-Hola Santana

Quinn estaba en la puerta, con una maleta.

-Quinn? pasó algo? estas bien? - le dijo una preocupada Santana, la última vez que hablaron Quinn estaba perfectamente bien en New Haven, concentrada en sus clases.

-López, me gustaría entrar si no te molesta - dijo Quinn con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Santana se hizo a un lado y la dejo pasar, aun confundida por la repentina aparición de la rubia.

-Dejaré mis cosas en tu pieza. No pienso dormir en el sillón así que dormiré contigo- afirmó Quinn camino a la habitación de la latina.

Santana pareció salir de su asombro y le respondió abrazándola por la espalda.

-Parece que eres mucho más lesbiana que yo Quinnie, si quieres vivir conmigo no crees que debes invitarme a salir antes?- le dijo muy cerca de su oído, esto hizo a Quinn estremecerse y olvidar por un momento cual era el verdadero motivo de su visita.

La rubia le siguió el juego, se dio vuelta pero aun manteniendo el abrazo de de Santana - Tu y yo fuimos a la cama mucho antes de pensar en citas, así que no creo que sean necesarias Ana - y le dio un suave beso en los labios para luego soltar el abrazo y continuar su camino a la habitación

La latina rio fuertemente, se sentía bien con este juego, quizás demasiado bien, Quinn y ella siempre han sido puro fuego y en algún momento terminarían quemándose.

Miró el reloj, aún le quedaban unas horas antes de que sus queridos compañeros regresaran, se le ocurrían muy buenas ideas como pasar ese tiempo.

-Ana! desocupa tus cajones! no tengo donde dejar mi ropa!-gritó Quinn desde la pieza.

San abrió los ojos sorprendida-Hey hey! Q, que diablos?-dijo caminando a su habitación, vio a la rubia sacar las cosas de su maleta mientras desocupaba algunos cajones sacando la ropa de Santana-Quinn que demonios! deja eso ahí, no pienses que te quedaras viviendo en mi pieza, qué pasó con tu sociedad nazi? te echaron por dormir conmigo?-Rio Santana mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando fijamente a Quinn.

-No, no me echaron, me trasladaron a NYU, empiezo este lunes-se volvió con las manos en la cadera, sosteniendo la mirada de Santana-Por cierto, ya reservé hora en el Registro Civil, nos casaremos el mes entrante así que debemos hacer la lista de invitados.

* * *

**_Hello people!_**

**_Esta es mi primera historia de Glee._**

**_Nunca me ha gustado mucho Brittana, creo que San necesita alguien de su nivel y con expectativas. Quintana siempre ha sido mi placer culposo xD y ahora que lo vi hacerse realidad me he motivado a escribir._**

**_Espero sus comentarios!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_-No, no me echaron, me trasladaron a NYU, empiezo este lunes-se volvió con las manos en la cadera, sosteniendo la mirada de Santana-Por cierto, ya reservé hora en el Registro Civil, nos casaremos el mes entrante así que debemos hacer la lista de invitados._

**CAPITULO II**

-Perdón?- dijo la latina acomodándose nerviosamente en la cama, ese chiste no había sido ni siquiera gracioso.

-Ya te dije, nos casamos el próximo mes y tenemos que empezar a planear la boda, llamé a tu mama y después de decirme lo feliz que estaba porque habías encontrado a alguien con futuro me dijo que ella y mi madre se harían cargo de la recepción – volvió a la tarea de desempacar – Tu papá piensa que podríamos hacer la fiesta en….

-Woooooo ya deja el chiste Quinn no es nada gracioso – Santana estaba con el ceño fruncido, se levantó y tomó a la rubia de los brazos, la miró a los ojos, pudo ver esa determinación que desde siempre estuvo en los ojos de Quinn – estás hablando enserio… – dijo en un susurro – Te volviste completamente loca! De que va todo esto Quinn? – La encaró una realmente enojada Santana.

-Si me sueltas podré explicarte – la rubia se soltó enojada del agarre de Santana y se apoyó en uno de los muebles – Me ofrecieron un puesto como interna en una firma de abogados aquí en New York.

San se movía nerviosamente por su pieza, esto no estaba tomando buen camino, Quinn tenía un motivo y cuando eso ocurre nadie podía interponerse, y ella no era la excepción.

-Continúa, no tengo todo el tiempo – dijo la latina abriendo la ventana, necesitaba aire.

-Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, aún no has hecho nada importante aquí en New York – se burló Quinn

-Habla de una maldita vez Fabray! – le gritó muy enojada

Quinn supo apenas termino de decirlo que estuvo muy mal, el futuro de Santana es un tema delicado y no convenía entrar en ese terreno aun.

-Lo siento – dijo la rubia en un tono más suave – como te dije, me ofrecieron un trabajo en Rosen & Katz, estaban buscando internos para esta temporada y mis profesores enviaron mis notas. Sabes que no soy solo una cara bonita – esto último lo dijo riéndose mientras se acercaba a Santana quien parecía mucho más interesada en mirar por la ventana. Empezó a trazar círculos con sus dedos sobre la espalda de la morena.

Matrimonio, era algo que hace 2 años estaba en su cabeza a cada momento. Pasaba por las joyería mirando anillos, sabía que algún día compraría uno para Britt, con un hermoso zafiro, tan azul como sus ojos.

Pero todos sus planes se fueron al demonio, pensó que dejar libre a Britt y no someterla a una relación en la que ella no le podría dar el tiempo que quisiera era la mejor solución. Era una ruptura momentánea, solo un año, cuando Brittany se graduara podrían mudarse juntas a New York y cumplir sus sueños.

El me hace sentir inteligente, el me hace feliz – Esas palabras estaban grabadas en la mente y el corazón de la latina. Aparecían como fantasmas en la noche llevándose cada vez un trozo de su corazón.

Todo lo que sufrió cuando salió del closet, las burlas, las miradas de odio, que todo el maldito país se hubiera enterado por un video, haber perdido contacto con su abuela, todo fue por ella, porque la amaba y aunque duela aún la ama. Britt simplemente la reemplazó al poco tiempo, no le costó nada olvidar que fue ella quien empujó a Santana a reconocer sus sentimientos, quien le pidió que le pusieran un nombre a su relación.

Tan fácil soy de reemplazar? Acaso alguien podrá amarme de verdad alguna vez? Pensó Santana.

-Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo Fabray? – respondió ausente.

Quinn sentía el aura de melancolía que rodeaba a Santana este último tiempo, la vio en la boda como su mirada siempre se dirigía a Sam y Brittany, nunca se podrá explicar por qué la bailarina dejo ir a Santana sin luchar, Quinn jamás había estado con nadie que la mirara como San miraba a Britt, nadie que la defendiera y fuera capaz de luchar contra el mundo por ella. Sin duda se merecía que todos la llamaran tonta y estúpida. Desde ese día la nueva meta de Quinn sería hacer sonreír a Santana y hacer que volviera a creer en el amor, más bien, creer juntas en el amor.

-Tuve una reunión con ellos el otro día, uno de sus valores importantes es el compromiso, me preguntaron si estaba saliendo con alguien – en este momento la latina la miro a los ojos esperando la continuación de la historia – les dije que estaba saliendo con una chica hermosa, inteligente y muy luchadora – Santana levantó una ceja – y que estábamos tan enamoradas que nos comprometimos – terminó Quinn bajando la mirada, sabía que los gritos de Santana no se harían esperar.

-Estas demente Q? como inventas una mentira así! le dices a un montón de abogados aburridos que estas saliendo con una mujer y que te casaras? Probablemente ya te demandaron por destruir los valores familiares o algo por el estilo – le gritó la morena – te juro que si esa demanda me incluye a mi sentirás toda la ira de Lima Heig… – No alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que una igualmente enojada rubia la interrumpió

-Quieres callarte un maldito segundo y dejarme terminar?, Dios eres insoportable a veces – resopló Quinn – No quería trabajar para un montón de intolerantes homofóbicos, así que fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para probarlos y ver si…

-ERES IDIOTA! – volvió a gritar Santana – es una excelente oportunidad y dejas que por una estupidez así se pierda! Ni siquiera eres lesbiana Quinn esto es ridículo – dicho esto salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, necesitaba un vaso de vino de inmediato. Quinn la siguió.

-Te dije que me dejaras terminar la historia – contesto quitándole el vaso de vino y bebiéndolo de un sorbo – la latina le dio una mirada de desprecio y volvió a llenar la copa, esta vez alejándola de Quinn.

- No me demandarán ni nada por el estilo, al contrario – continuó la rubia – Me dijeron que una buena forma de empezar el trabajo es, considerando lo "enamorada que estamos" casarme lo más pronto posible. Que ese tipo de compromiso es lo que la gente joven necesita para hacerse responsable y que están consientes de los cambios en el mundo, siempre aprobarán una familia creada por amor y esas idioteces así que no tienen problemas con que me case con una mujer.

Para la morena era difícil de entender que un montón de abogados viejos estuvieran a favor del matrimonio gay pero lo más importante de esto…por qué la historia de Quinn tenía que incluirla a ella.

-Ok, déjame ver si entendí esto, te ofrecieron trabajo a siempre y cuando estés casada? – preguntó San tomando una segunda copa de vino.

-Bueno, no es un factor determinante, pero hablaría muy bien de mi – respondió muy segura la rubia

-Cómo diablos habla bien de ti crear una historia y un matrimonio falso! Dios Quinn, estas loca! – la latina ya no sabía si reír o preocuparse ya que aunque estaba dicho tenía que volver a escuchar que papel jugaba ella en todo esto – por eso me avisas de un momento a otro que no casaremos? Por qué yo?

-Porque te conozco, sé que tenemos una muy buena química juntas – Quinn se sonrojó – y porque estamos las dos solas, nos hará bien hacernos compañía.

Santana frunció el ceño – No me interesa hacerte compañía Fabray, si es por sexo puedo encontrar a una chica en alguna disco y follarmela – se escuchó el fuerte sonido de una cachetada.

-Ya basta! – grito Quinn mientras veía como Santana tocaba su mejilla – sabes muy bien que desde el momento que entramos a esa habitación del hotel nunca fue sólo sexo, me gustas Santana – dijo Quinn abrazándola – me siento bien contigo, por qué no lo intentamos?

El enojo de Santana se pasó al momento de sentir los brazos de Quinn rodeándola – No sirvo para eso Quinn – dijo triste – No quiero volver a terminar herida porque fui el experimento de otra chica hetero confundida – los recuerdos de Britt invadieron su mente, se soltó enojada de los brazos de Quinn.

-Santana mírame – la latina no levantaba la mirada – mírame! – le exigió Quinn – no soy como ella, no te atrevas a compararnos, desde esa noche dejé de ser una chica hetero confundida, tú te hiciste cargo de aclarar todas mis dudas – Sin pensarlo más la rubia depositó un suave beso en los labios de la latina, quien correspondió tomándola fuertemente de las caderas. La sentó en la mesa mientras el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso.

Las manos de Quinn se aferraban a la espalda de Santana, sin ganas de soltarla jamás. La rubia se separó sólo para mirar a los ojos de la latina, una vez más veía inseguridad, pero decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-Traes mucha ropa hoy – dijo una agitada Quinn

-Qué esperas entonces Q, está haciendo mucho calor aquí – respondió la morena guiñándole el ojo.

La rubia saco bruscamente la polera a Santana quien estaba muy concentrada tocando las piernas de Quinn.

-Santana llegamos! Puedes creer que Kurt le dijo a todo el Club Glee que podían venir el próximo… OH MI DIOS! - Rachel soltó las bolsas que llevaba en las manos al ver la escena frente a ella. Una morena solo en ropa interior y una rubia a solo una prenda de quedar desnuda.

-Rachel por qué gritas Santana te va a... DULCE NIÑO JESUS! Que está pasando aquí! – Kurt no menos sorprendido que Rachel grito por todo el departamento – Lo sabía! Sabía que había escuchado a Quinn gritar el nombre de Santana esa Noche! – dijo sonriente Kurt

San y Quinn se separaron asustadas, la rubia buscando desesperadamente su sostén mientras que Santana se subía los pantalones. Será una larga noche de explicaciones.

* * *

_**Tenía que subir esto antes de que se me fuera la idea xD**_

_**Salio más largo de lo que esperaba, ojala les guste**_

_**Recuerden es mi primera historia así que todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, todo sirve para mejorar! n_n**_


	3. Chapter 3

_-Rachel por qué gritas Santana te va a... DULCE NIÑO JESUS! Que está pasando aquí! – Kurt no menos sorprendido que Rachel grito por todo el departamento – Lo sabía! Sabía que había escuchado a Quinn gritar el nombre de Santana esa Noche! – dijo sonriente Kurt_

_San y Quinn se separaron asustadas, la rubia buscando desesperadamente su sostén mientras que Santana se subía los pantalones. Será una larga noche de explicaciones._

**CAPITULO III**

-Santana López, como puedes hacer algo así en nuestra mesa! No entiendes que ahí comemos! – dijo Kurt dejando su bolso en el sillón – Rachel por amor de Dios quita esa cara de espanto, la tensión sexual entre estas dos señoritas se sentía a kilómetros – rio el moreno.

-Cómo..? Hace cuanto ustedes…? – Rachel balbuceaba aún asombrada.

La cara de Quinn estaba rojísima y no era capaz de formular alguna frase coherente, gracias al cielo Santana siempre sabía que decir.

-Hobbit te agradecería que nos dejaras vestirnos y luego podemos seguir con la charla – respondió la latina bastante cabreada – Q pareces un maldito tomate ya vístete rápido.

Una vez presentables se reunieron con sus compañeros en el living, Quinn se sentó frente a ellos mientras Santana iba en busca de una cerveza, esta sería una conversación que no iba a tener sin alcohol en su sistema.

-Bien señoritas, a cual de ustedes le gustaría empezar – Kurt estaba cada vez más interesado mirándolas de manera coqueta – no, mejor aun realmente quiero saber cuántas veces ha pasado esto porque de lo poco que pude ver se nota que Quinn ya tiene algo de experiencia – terminó riendo.

-Ya deja el juego Hummel – respondió la morena sentándose al lado de Quinn.

-Santana, aprecio mucho que en vez de buscar chicas de dudosa procedencia y quien sabe qué enfermedad, te relaciones con Quinn, pero no crees que si no resulto con una de tus mejores amigas y ahora vas por la otra sabiendo que...-Rachel fue interrumpida.

-Berry no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando! no culpes a Santana de esto, ella no ha hecho nada mal – atacó Quinn sintiendo como la latina se tensó al momento de escuchar sobre su relación con Britt – Fui yo quien empezó esto.

-Ilumínanos entonces Quinnie, porque ya vi tu maleta en la habitación de San – dijo Kurt acomodándose en su asiento.

Quinn miró a Santana quien estaba concentrada mirando el suelo – Ya que Satán aquí parece no querer hablar seré yo quien explique la situación.

La latina le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se dispuso a escuchar a Quinn.

-Fui yo quien buscó a Santana – la rubia tomó aire – Sé que ustedes no conocen muy bien nuestra historia, pero Ana y yo nos conocemos desde niñas, nuestras madres se conocieron en la iglesia y empezaron una amistad, obviamente mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo porque es un maldito cerdo racista – dijo esto con notable odio en su voz, San sonrió al escuchar esto último, era tan gracioso ver al padre de Quinn enojarse y Maribel López sabía eso, le gustaba hacerlo enojar, más de alguna vez le gritó unas cuantas verdades por controlar tanto a Judy.

-Lucy siempre decía que quería un papá como el mío – habló Santana, su voz era calmada – ahí fue cuando le dije que yo me casaría con ella y nunca la trataría mal, no sería como sus padres – sonrió la morena mirando a Quinn – no sabía lo que eso significaba, pero a la rubia aquí pareció importarle mucho ya que le dijo a su padre que ella se casaría conmigo y seríamos muy felices – rio Santana.

Quinn siempre recordaba esos momentos, y como todo se derrumbó con el pasar de los años – Esa día fue el último que vi a Santana, mi padre dijo que nos iríamos a otro estado porque no iba a permitir que su hija fuera una decepción para la familia – recordó la rubia – los años pasaron y cuando volví a Lima yo era otra, pensé que Santana aún se acordaría de mí, pero cuando la vi ella ya había encontrado mi reemplazo – sonrió con melancolía Quinn.

-Cuando la reconocí fui a hablarle y a presentarle a Britt que había llegado unos años después de que ella se fuera – dijo la latina echando su cabeza hacia atrás y estirando los brazos – Después de darme una mirada de odio me dejó en claro que ella era Quinn Fabray y que nadie se interpondría en su camino, íbamos a empezar la secundaria y nos convenía mantenernos en la cima para ser populares – Santana giró para hablarle a la rubia – Por cierto Q, nada de eso sirve en la vida real sabes? – dijo la morena riéndose.

-Oh cállate – la rubia la miró – igual terminas haciéndome caso.

Santana demoró unos segundos en responder – sí, puede ser – dijo derrotada.

Rachel y Kurt escuchaban atentos, siempre supieron que había una historia detrás de toda esta relación de amor/odio. Sabían también que había algo mucho más profundo que ninguna de las dos contaría, al menos no ahora.

-En fin, luego la vida siguió y ya sabes todo lo que pasamos en secundaria – suspiro la rubia – pero no fue hasta hace unos meses antes de la boda que San me llamó y me contó lo que pasó con Brittany – tomo aire antes de continuar – supongo que ustedes ya saben esa historia verdad? – los dos morenos frente a ella asintieron – el día antes de la boda conseguí identificaciones falsas y le prometí a San que nos embriagaríamos y olvidaríamos lo mal que nos ha ido en el amor – dijo entre risas – pero eso resultó en algo mucho más grande.

Quinn tomó un sorbo de la cerveza de Santana, la historia se acercaba a su fin y ya estaba anticipando la reacción de los divos frente a ella – En fin, nos embriagamos y pasamos la noche juntas – Quinn miró a la morena y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla– una muy buena noche debo agregar, Santana se sonrojó.

-Quinn por favor no entres en esos detalles – pidió Rachel avergonzada – Están saliendo juntas?

Santana iba a responder pero la rubia se adelantó – Sí, estamos juntas – respondió mirando a la latina con una mirada que claramente decía "déjame hablar a mí". Santana cerró la boca y miró enfadada a un lado – Llevamos juntas cerca de 1 mes, pero es tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión.

3 pares de ojos se fijaron en la rubia, este era el momento de contarles sobre el matrimonio, que por cierto Santana aún no había aceptado, bueno ni que tuviera muchas opciones.

-Qué decisión Quinn? – dijo Rachel – Oh por Dios vas a dejar la Universidad!

-Se irán a vivir juntas? – Preguntó confundido Kurt

-No, no dejare de estudiar Rachel, de hecho fui transferida a NYU con una opción de trabajo – respondió la rubia siendo interrumpida por Rachel.

-Eso es grandioso Quinn, puedes quedarte con nosotros, cada vez hay menos espacio pero podemos arreglar algo, supongo que dormirás con San, eso sería útil. Kurt tenemos que reorganizar el horario de las tareas en la casa para que se adapten a los horarios de Quinn, también hay que comprar…

Rachel, no creo que debamos apresurarnos tanto – interrumpió Kurt – hay algo más cierto?

Santana y Quinn se miraron, con un gesto la morena cedió la palabra.

-Sí, hay algo más – dijo Quinn en voz baja – Santana y yo nos casaremos el próximo mes.

-QUE! – gritaron los dos morenos sorprendidos.

-Como que se casan! Santana no dejaste embarazada a Quinn verdad? – Pregunto Kurt en un tono de broma.

-Claro que no, que tipo de pregunta es esa!– dijo Santana enojada cruzando los brazos – esto es algo serio.

-Casarse?, pero Quinn hace 1 año me decías que era muy pronto para tomar una decisión así, Santana te obligo cierto?, San porque manipulas a los demás – Rachel fue interrumpida por Quinn

-Es completamente decisión mía, de hecho fui yo quien se lo propuso a San – respondió la rubia – Nos conocemos hace mucho y siento que es lo correcto – Santana la miró, tenía que aclarar algo más – y también porque es algo que necesito para que me acepten en el trabajo.

-Como así? – Pregunto Rachel confundida.

Kurt miraba la escena divertido. Santana estaba cada vez más molesta, Rachel histérica buscando explicaciones y Quinn calmada, con toda la situación bajo control.

-Por qué nadie más se da cuenta que la realmente controladora aquí es Quinn?, Santana solo es explosiva y reacciona sin pensar en las consecuencias, en cambio Quinn…ella planea todo de manera fría, analizando los pro y contras de cada decisión – pensó Kurt.

-Sé que no están locamente enamoradas, así que danos un verdadero motivo Fabray – interrumpió el moreno, su voz era segura y grave.

Rachel se acomodó en el sillón y nerviosa esperó la explicación.

-El trabajo es un una firma de abogados, me han hablado de lo bueno que sería que estuviera casada porque eso fomenta mi responsabilidad y ..

-Y por eso te vas a casar? Quinn yo me iba a casar por amor y aun así te opusiste – grito Rachel

-Hobbit deja que termine quieres?, que ya me está doliendo al cabeza – protestó Santana

Quinn puso una mano en la pierna de Santana, un claro gesto para pedirle que conservara la calma, eventualmente Rachel se haría la idea.

-Cómo iba diciendo, aparte de lo que significa el compromiso – apretó suavemente la pierna de la morena - Santana me gusta, no sé si esto me hace lesbiana o no, pero me gusta estar con ella y lo que me hace sentir, jamás he sentido algo así.

-Perdón que sea tan realista – dijo Kurt – pero Quinn estas consiente de que Santana sigue enamorada de Brittany verdad?– Santana lo miró con el ceño fruncido – No me mires así Satanás, sabes bien que es cierto.

Quinn pasó sus ojos entre Rachel y Kurt, luego miró a Santana, se veía tan vulnerable, como nunca nadie la había visto. Sabía que a la mención de la bailarina la mente de la morena empezaba a revivir los momentos que pasaron juntas y eso le hacía cada vez más daño.

-Estoy al tanto de eso Kurt – Quinn tomó la mano de Santana quien la miró expectante – y es por eso que estoy más que dispuesta a dar todo de mí para que esto resulte bien – tomó la cara de la morena entre sus manos – quiero hacerte feliz Santana, no soporto verte triste y lamentándote, ella no merece ninguna de tus lágrimas, es tiempo de que sigas adelante y yo estoy aquí para eso – Kurt y Rachel las miraban asombrados, jamás imaginaron presenciar un gesto tan romántico y de tanta entrega entre sus dos compañeras.

Santana acarició el cabello de Quinn y le dio un beso en la frente – Eso me gané! un beso en la frente! por favor Santana ni que fuera una niña! – Quinn se cruzó de brazos fingiendo enojo, los 3 morenos soltaron una carcajada.

Bien señoritas, creo que todo ha quedado claro. Deseo de todo corazón que realmente resulte a pesar de lo extraño de la situación – dijo Kurt levantándose – Santana levántate! que si en algo eres buena aparte de enamorar rubias es cocinando, y tanto romance me abrió el apetito.

Santana y Kurt prepararon la cena, la latina aprendió a cocinar desde muy temprana edad, Maribel siempre le repetía que debía saber cocinar para mantener contenta a su familia, nunca le había dado importancia hasta ahora, dentro de poco empezará a formar una familia.

-Sólo espero que Quinn no quiera hijos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo más – fue el pensamiento de Santana mientras miraba a la rubia poner las copas sobre la mesa riéndose por algo que dijo Rachel – aunque quizá no sea mala idea – una sonrisa soñadora se formó en los labios de Santana.

-Ya dejen de jugar y terminen de una vez! Tengo hambre y quiero ir a la cama a hacerle el amor a mi Novia.

-Santana compórtate! – gritó sonrojada Quinn

* * *

_**Tercer capítulo arriba!**_

_**Muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no pensé que tendría tanta aceptación la historia :D**_

_**pezberryriverchele **_

_**brittanalover29 **_

_**Yali Potter Granger**_

_**Joseidys**_

_**ZilM **_

_**denethagron**_

_**HarukaIs **_

_**Sky Blue 11**_

_**NayNayRiversss **_

_**andreastorm4 **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y tomarse el tiempo de comentar y seguir la historia n_n**_

_**espero que no me demore mucho la continuación, esta semana me quedo de jefa en el trabajo y se me triplica la cantidad de pega .**_

**_Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida!_**

**_Gracias!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_-Sólo espero que Quinn no quiera hijos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo más – fue el pensamiento de Santana mientras miraba a la rubia poner las copas sobre la mesa riéndose por algo que dijo Rachel – aunque quizá no sea mala idea – una sonrisa soñadora se formó en los labios de Santana._

_-Ya dejen de jugar y terminen de una vez! Tengo hambre y quiero ir a la cama y hacerle el amor a mi Novia._

_-Santana compórtate! – gritó sonrojada Quinn_

**CAPITULO IV**

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, entre bromas y planes para el futuro.

-En qué fecha nos casamos? – pregunto la latina sacándose la ropa para ir a dormir.

-Eso quiere decir que aceptas? – preguntó Quinn desde la cama mirándola fijamente.

-No es que tuviera opción verdad Quinnie? – respondió Santana acostándose, abrazó a la rubia y empezó a darle pequeños besos en los hombros – Tienes razón en algo, podemos intentarlo, pero estoy segura que pelearemos a cada momento, nuestras personalidades son muy parecidas.

Quinn estaba disfrutando de esos besos mientras acariciaba las manos de la morena que reposaban en su abdomen – Y no son las peleas lo que nos han mantenido unidas todos estos años?, peleamos pero siempre volvemos a estar juntas.

-Ahora es distinto, seremos pareja, no podemos acostarnos enojadas, nos veremos todos los días y quizás no nos soportemos.

La rubia se dio vuelta quedando de frente a Santana – Sé que será difícil – le dio un beso en los labios – pero lo que dije antes es enserio, de verdad quiero hacerte feliz y que las dos seamos felices, creo que lo merecemos – se acomodó en los brazos de la morena, quien empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

Santana se quedó unos minutos en silencio, meditando las palabras de Quinn. Iba a ser complicado sin duda, pero no tenía nada que perder, Brittany le dejo claro que sólo serían amigas, mejores amigas, algo que la morena no estaba dispuesta a hacer, claro estaría par ella cuando la necesitara, pero no había forma de que pudieran compartir como antes, dolía demasiado aún.

Miró a la rubia descansando en sus brazos, sabía que aún no se dormía, le estaba dando tiempo para pensar y eso es algo que la latina siempre agradece.

Quinn es una mujer hermosa, alta, rubia, de expresivos ojos verdes, pero de personalidad destructiva, vengativa, rencorosa, envidiosa, no tiene límites para lograr sus objetivos. – No muy diferente a mí – pensó Santana esbozando una sonrisa, pero este último tiempo la Quinn que ha estado con ella es cariñosa, atenta, divertida, romántica – probablemente me pueda enamorar de nuevo – se dijo la latina, intentarlo no sería mala idea.

-Entonces Q, ahora me dirás cuando serás la Sra. López? – dijo juguetona Santana

-Ni pienses que perderé mi apellido, eso no está en discusión – Quinn la besó en los labios – Ahora duérmete, mañana tenemos que buscar vestidos.

Santana empezó a recorrer la cintura de la rubia – Podemos terminar lo que empezamos esta tarde – dijo la morena mientras se cambiaba de posición en la cama

-Cálmate, no haremos nada. Mañana no quiero estar cansada, tenemos mucho que planificar – dijo la rubia en un tono muy serio mientras quitaba las manos de la latina de sus pechos.

-Quiiiiiiiiiinn sólo un rato – rogo Santana apoyando su cabeza en el vientre de la rubia.

-Dije que no, ahora ven aquí y duérmete – Quinn abrazó a Santana y el dio un pequeño beso en el cuello.

-Q aun no estamos casadas y ya me estas negando sexo – replicó molesta la latina.

-Duérmete Santana – la latina cerro los ojos pero seguía con un gesto de molestia en su rostro, Quinn encontró esto demasiado tierno. Porque no lo había visto antes, porque no se dio cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ella. Tenía mucho tiempo que recuperar y estaba dispuesta a empezarlo lo antes posible.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas, una rubia abría los ojos perezosamente, miró su celular, eran las 7.30 am de un día sábado y en sus brazos descansaba una morena profundamente dormida.

Quinn la miró unos momentos, ahora lucía tan indefensa, tranquila, el cabello desparramado en sus brazos, era perfecta, una preciosa morena, ojos chocolate pero llenos de fuego, personalidad explosiva. Pensó en la otra rubia que pudo tener esta visión en las mañanas, no quería caer en la envidia, pero no le gustaba que Brittany hubiera tenido el privilegio de ver a Santana de esta forma, conocer ese lado tierno y romántico, verla llorar y que le haya confesado sus miedos. Ella nunca mereció eso, jamás debió haber enamorado a Santana si luego de dar vuelta su mundo la reemplazaría sin dudar.

Nunca fue amiga de la bailarina, jamás compartió con ella más de un saludo. Si estaba en su grupo era porque Santana la integró. No entendía que le parecía tan tierno a la morena de esos comentarios fuera de lugar y sin sentido de Britt. Era molesto, lo sigue siendo y Quinn puede apostar su brazo derecho que le será molesto por el resto de su vida.

-Niña idiota – pensó Quinn – pero debo agradecerle algún día por haber dejado ir a Santana.

La rubia se levantó tratando de no molestar a su ahora novia, aunque ni siquiera un camión sería capaz de despertarla.

Se arregló un poco el cabello y salió rumbo a la cocina, sería buena idea sorprender a su novia con un buen desayuno.

-Quinn que gusto que estés despierta a esta hora, es muy solitario aquí hasta las 10 am, no sabes lo flojos que pueden ser esos dos los fines de semana – Rachel estaba en la cocina preparando café – tomas café? Tenemos te de hierbas, sabes lo bueno que son para mis cuerdas vocales, también leche de soya y …

-Buenos días Rachel – Quinn se apoyó en la mesa – gracias, pero estaba pensado en preparar el desayuno para Santana y para mí para llevarlo a la cama – dijo sonrojándose ligeramente.

Rachel le dio una sonrisa triste – Solía hacer eso para Brody.

Santana le comentó someramente la historia de la pareja – Estas bien? – fue lo único que pudo preguntar

-Sí – suspiró la cantante – no era algo bueno, no tenía futuro después de todo – pareció recuperar su ánimo de la nada – Y bien, me contarás como estuvo tu primera noche de comprometida? – Racel la miraba levantando las cejas

Quinn se volvió a sonrojar, Rachel estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Santana como para atreverse a hacer esas preguntas.

-No pasó nada, no es que San no lo hubiera intentado – rieron juntas – pero hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y quería estar descansada.

-Sé a qué te refieres – Quinn miró a la castaña con ojos muy abiertos.

-Cómo que sabes? Acaso estuviste con Santana? – el tono de Quinn era claramente de enojo.

-Oh por Dios! Quinn claro que no! – Rachel se sonrojó – es sólo que a veces San traía chicas a su pieza y cuando se iban se notaban bastante cansadas por eso te decía que…

-Y cuando fue eso? – Rachel no creía que ya había metido la pata tan temprano en la mañana, Quinn se notaba enojada y no sería nada bueno para Santana y si no era bueno para la latina no sería bueno para ella, tan joven y pensar que su carrera en los escenarios terminaría a manos de una latina furiosa.

Quinn miraba enojada a la castaña frente a ella, sólo una fachada ya que por dentro estaba riéndose de lo nerviosa que se notaba la pequeña cantante.

La rubia empezó a reír, Rachel la miró sorprendida – Olvídalo Rachel, me imagino que estuvo con otras mujeres, nunca dijimos que lo nuestro sería exclusivo, bueno hasta ahora.

-Quinn no me hagas pasar esos sustos, ya estaba pensando que podría salir en los diarios "Talentosa promesa de Broadway muere a manos de joven latina enojada por acusarla con su novia" – Quinn reía al ver a Rachel mover las manos imaginando el título.

La rubia empezó a preparar el desayuno mientras conversaba con Rachel, era agradable, definitivamente podía comprender porque Santana le tenía tanto cariño, algo que por cierto la latina jamás reconocería.

-El próximo viernes Kurt invitó a todo el Club Glee, sabes lo que eso significa verdad? – Rachel dijo en tono serio.

-Lo sé Rachel, probablemente ella también venga – dijo Quinn suspirando, se sentía como si le sacaran todo el aire de sus pulmones – y no vendrá sola.

-No sientes nada por Sam? – curioseó la castaña – digo, ustedes fueron novios un tiempo y ..

-No Rach, no siento anda por él, siempre fue muy niño para mí – la rubia empezó a recordar – siento que siempre necesité a alguien que me desafiara tanto en nivel personal como intelectual y claramente él no era la persona adecuada.

-Y respecto a Brittany, es tu amiga o no?

-No, realmente nunca lo fue, era amiga de Santana por lo que siempre estaba ahí. No recuerdo haber conversado con ella más de 5 minutos – Quinn echó su cabeza hacia atrás – En todo caso jamás entendí una sola palabra de lo que hablaba

Rachel y Quinn empezaron a reír – Sí, puede ser un poco extraño a veces, te pierdes escuchándola – la castaña volvió al tono serio – Que harás respecto a Santana?, aún es un tema sensible para ella y mucho más si la tendrá a metros de distancia y la verá con su pareja.

Por supuesto que lo había pensado, no podía alejar a Santana y encerrarla en la pieza, pero si algo estaba claro era que no permitiría que la bailarina viera a San sufriendo de amor.

-Sí, lo pensé, por eso será un buen momento para anunciarles a todos de nuestro matrimonio

-De verdad? – Rachel la miraba de manera suspicaz – Que manera de marcar territorio señorita Fabray o debo decir López?

-Oh no! No seré yo quien cambie de apellido te lo aseguro – dijo la rubia saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja en las manos

-Eso lo veremos Quinn – escuchó a Rachel gritarle desde la cocina, Quinn López no sonaba mal – pensó la rubia, pero era mucho mejor Santana Fabray.

* * *

_**Buenas queridos lectores!**_

_**Un capítulo de transición ya que el próximo espero sea un poquito mas largo. Britt se enterará del compromiso y como reaccionará?**_

**_Ha sido una semana muy agotadora, mucho trabajo y reuniones, pero me escapé un ratito de la realidad para escribir._**

**_Espero que les guste el capítulo._**

**_Gracias a todos por sus reviews!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_-Oh no! No seré yo quien cambie de apellido te lo aseguro – dijo la rubia saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja en las manos_

_-Eso lo veremos Quinn – escuchó a Rachel gritarle desde la cocina, Quinn López no sonaba mal – pensó la rubia, pero era mucho mejor Santana Fabray. _

**CAPITULO V**

Cuando estaba por llegar a la habitación que ahora compartiría con Santana, escuchó sonar el celular de la morena, sabía perfectamente a quien correspondía ese tono. Se quedó unos segundos afuera esperando que la latina contestara.

Santana despertó por el sonido de su celular, malhumorada por que la despierten tan temprano, pero se alegró cuando reconoció quien la llamaba.

-Britt, buenos días, que haces despierta tan temprano? – dijo la morena mientras se sentaba en la cama, preguntándose dónde podía estar Quinn.

-Hola San, Lord T pensó que era buena hora para llamarte y decirte que te extraño mucho.

El corazón de la morena latía con mucha fuerza, si la extrañaba había aún posibilidad de que pudieran volver juntas, esos pequeños gestos hacían que Santana no perdiera las fuerzas aún.

-Tubbs es muy inteligente, yo también te extraño, todos los días Britt – respondió San con una voz muy dulce.

Quinn estaba escuchando la conversación, no iba a perder esta oportunidad de marcar territorio, como lo llamó Rachel, si quería a Brittany fuera de la escena debía hacer algo rápido y con suerte la bailarina le ayudaría sin saberlo.

La rubia entró a la habitación sonriéndole a Santana, quien estaba con una tonta sonrisa en los labios. Dejó la bandeja en la cama y le arrebató el celular a la morena, lo puso en altavoz y se lo devolvió.

Santana la miró entre enojada y sorprendida, pero la voz de la bailarina la devolvió a fijarse en el celular.

-Realmente te llamo para preguntarte algo San, aún eres mi mejor amiga cierto? – y ahí están de nuevo las palabras que más desmoralizan a Santana. Quinn vio como la latina tomo aire profundamente antes de responder.

-Si Britt Britt aún soy tu amiga – la rubia notó como la morena luchaba por no derramar lágrimas.

-Qué bueno Sannie! Porque tengo que pedirte ayuda – Quinn y Santana se miraron, pero la morena habló rápidamente.

-Qué pasa Brittany? – le dijo con tono de preocupación.

-Nada malo, es solo que… – la bailarina se detuvo un segundo – Sam esta de cumpleaños dentro de poco y no sé qué regalarle, pensé que tu podrías ayudarme a…

-Brittany! – Quinn tomo el teléfono antes de que la otra rubia continuara con la frase, vio como Santana se volvió a acostar y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada

-Quinn? – preguntó sorprendida la bailarina – que haces con San a esta hora?

-Te agradecería que dejes de llamar a mi novia y menos para estupideces como esa, de acuerdo? – cortó sin esperar una respuesta, apagó el teléfono y lo dejó en una mesa.

-Ana ven aquí – Quinn se acostó junto a Santana quien estaba llorando silenciosamente, le quitó la almohada – Quiero abrazarte así que ven aquí ahora mismo! – ordenó Quinn con los brazos abiertos – Santana la miró y sintió como los dedos de la rubia iban a sus mejillas limpiando las lágrimas, suavizó la voz antes de hablar – Te dije que ella no merece tus lágrimas, es muy temprano para que estés sufriendo, guárdalas para cuando tengamos que decir nuestros votos o para cuando nazca nuestro primer hijo – Bromeó la rubia, logró que Santana sonriera.

-Gracias Q – fue todo lo que dijo la morena, pero para Quinn fue suficiente.

-Ahora siéntate que preparé el desayuno, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy – Quinn acercó la bandeja a las piernas de ambas – Tenemos que comprar los vestidos, tu mamá insistió en que ella haría el tuyo así que vendrá a New York esta semana.

-Qué! Mami viene? – la miró sorprendida San – y me avisas ahora?

-Oh no exageres! Pareces asustada de que te vayan a regañar – le dijo la rubia mientras le daba un buen beso en los labios, la morena correspondió al beso sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Fuera de la habitación una pequeña castaña sonreía, se había acercado por curiosidad, pero también pensando que podría ser de ayuda. Ahora se notaba que todo estaba bien, Santana y Quinn estaban riendo y conversando de la boda, si había esperanzas para las ex cherios, también para ella. Se alejó feliz, pensando en que canción sería perfecta para cantar en la futura boda. Cantaría aunque tuviera que encerrar a Santana para poder hacerlo. Con ese pensamiento fue a despertar a Kurt

Eran las 10 am y los 4 estaban listos para empezar su día, irían a buscar vestidos de novia, la morena no quería que su mami terminara haciendo un vestido anticuado y enorme, por lo que buscaría algunos modelos. Quinn iría con Rachel y Santana con Kurt.

-Satán de blanco! Eso es una ofensa a todo lo malo conocido en este mundo – bromeó Kurt una vez que estaban solos.

-Bueno al menos no soy yo la que piensa ir de blanco después de tener una hija – Ambos rieron recordando que Quinn dejó expresamente claro que se casaría de blanco ya que era la única vez que pensaba hacerlo y lo haría como debe ser.

-Kurt – el moreno miró de inmediato a la latina sorprendido por el tono serio que ocupó – quiero ir a comprar anillos – dijo Santana muy sonrojada.

-De compromiso? – gritó Kurt atrayendo varias miradas

-No, de inicio de vacaciones! Obvio que de compromiso para que más sería Porcelana – giró la cara Santana, para que no se viera su sonrojo.

-Ohh tengo tantas ideas! - empezó el moreno a hablar rápido, de lo cual Santana sólo escuchó la mitad.

Entraron a varias tiendas, Kurt por primera vez en su vida quería que las compras terminaran, Santana no se decidía por ningún anillo, habían visto tantos y la respuesta que siempre recibía era "Son muy poco para Quinn" .

Cuando la morena estaba pensando en rendirse vieron un pequeño local atendido por una joven. No les haría daño revisar un último lugar más.

-Buenas tardes – dijo la morena entrando confiada, algo en este lugar le hacía pensar que podía tener lo que estaba buscando aunque ni ella misma lo supiera.

Kurt la siguió con cara de descontento, el lugar no era elegante y no tenía clase como los que habían visitado anteriormente – Imposible que algo de aquí le guste a Quinn – pensó el moreno.

-Bienvenidos – saludó contenta la joven – en que puedo ayudarlos?

-Buscamos anillos de compromiso – dijo la latina mirando el lugar

La joven sonrió, era una pareja poco común la que tenía frente a ella – Tengo un par de opciones que puedo mostrarles – dijo la joven mientras abría unos cajones.

Kurt se acercó al mostrador junto a Santana.

-El joven tiene algún gusto en particular? – dijo mirando al moreno

San y Kurt se miraron y soltaron una fuerte risa

-Oh por dios! Porcelana y yo? Ni aunque se operara y fuera la última mujer de la tierra – rio San.

-Satanás para que sepas sería mejor mujer que tú y todas las lesbianas juntas – respondió Kurt mientras cruzaba los brazos

La joven los miraba divertida – Oh disculpen, no me refería a que fueran pareja, definitivamente se nota que no lo son – rio con ganas.

-El diablo aquí y su nada de santa novia, decidieron hacernos felices a los mortales y vivir para siempre juntas librándonos del mal que las rodea – explicó Kurt

-Lady Hummel sabes que adoras vivir conmigo! – replicó la morena – si no fuera por mi aún tendrías al juguete idiota del hobbit mostrando sus vergüenzas en público – terminó Santana con una sonrisa de triunfo

-Ejem! – tosió la joven de la tienda para llamar su atención

-Lo sentimos! Siempre somos así de intensos – se excusó el moreno.

-En fin, que puedes ofrecerme? – Santana miraba aun buscando algo que pudiera ser del agrado de Quinn.

-Bueno si me pudieras describir un poco a tu novia quizá podría mostrarte algunas cosas.

-Veamos – San puso un dedo en su barbilla y empezó a nombrar todas las cosas que se venían a su mente viendo a Quinn – es rubia, un poco más alta que yo, tiene ojos verdes, se ve bastante angelical pero puede ser el mismo demonio cuando se lo propone

Kurt rodó los ojos, como podían decir que Santana podía llegar a ser romántica, era de su futura esposa de quién estaba hablando

-Pero también es la mujer más aguerrida que he conocido, es capaz de lograr sus metas a cualquier precio, en las mañanas parece un pequeño león con su pelo revuelto – dijo la latina riendo un poco – es muy tierna y dulce conmigo, sabe darme mi espacio cuando lo necesito, sabe lo que diré sólo mirándome a los ojos y cuando me abraza siento como su calor es capaz de calmarme aunque este furiosa.

Santana terminó de decir esto y Kurt pudo por fin comprender que realmente la latina es sólo un ser humano como todos, sólo se escuda en una fachada de mujer dura e hiriente para que no le hagan daño.

-Entonces debe ser la indicada – sonrió la joven – tengo justo lo que necesitas.

Sacó de un mueble antiguo una cajita de terciopelo rojo – Esto no está a la venta, pero con ustedes haré una excepción.

Al abrirla pudieron observar un anillo de oro blanco, con un solitario rubí, muy brillante.

Al verlo Santana supo que era el indicado, un anillo no muy grueso y podía imaginarlo en la mano de Quinn.

-Me lo llevo! – respondió San mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito, fue bastante caro, pero sabía que si no compraba un anillo pronto, cuando su mami viera la mano de Quinn sin ninguna señal del compromiso, empezaría a darle un discurso de lo poco formal que era y que la rubia debió buscar a alguien más madura, era mejor evitar todo el sermón y aunque prefería ignorar el sentimiento que le provocaba, quería que todos supieran que Quinn estaba comprometida.

-Vamos a casa Fairy – le dijo la morena a Kurt – estoy cansada y tienes que ayudarme a pensar como le entrego el anillo a Q.

-Oh Santana tengo tantas ideas románticas – dijo en tono soñador el moreno – tenemos que ir a comprar rosas, aún es muy pronto para llegar a casa, le diré a Rachel que demore a Quinn.

Santana vio como Kurt sacaba su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Rachel, ahora tendría que escuchar el montón de ideas romanticonas y cursis que le propondría el moreno, pero aunque ella no disfrute mucho de esas cosas sabía que Quinn lo apreciaría mucho.

* * *

_**Saludos queridos lectores!**_

_**Este fue un capítulo rápido que escribí en mi horario de colación.**_

_**La idea es de a poco ir fortaleciendo la relación de Quinntana si es que nadie se interpone =O**_

_**Gracias por los reviews!**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Santana vio como Kurt sacaba su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Rachel, ahora tendría que escuchar el montón de ideas romanticonas y cursis que le propondría el moreno, pero aunque ella no disfrute mucho de esas cosas sabía que Quinn lo apreciaría mucho._

**CAPITULO VI**

-Te parece que será suficiente? – preguntó dudosa la morena – es muy poco cierto?

-Por Dios Santana! – Kurt estaba sorprendido por las ideas de la latina – no menosprecies tus ideas, a Quinn le encantará sobre todo sabiendo que no has hecho algo así por nadie – bajó la voz – ni siquiera por ella.

-Siempre quise hacerlo para Brittany – los ojos de la latina se fijaron en un punto cualquiera de la pared – pensé que sería con ella con quien me casaría y formaría una familia.

Kurt la miraba apenado, es cierto que él y Blaine no se definían como pareja nuevamente, a pesar de los encuentros que tenía, pero el moreno sabía que Blaine lo amaba y que terminarían juntos en cualquier momento. En cambio Santana había sido rechazada dos veces por la misma chica, con la que había imaginado un futuro juntas.

-Estas segura que quieres hacer esto? – Preguntó el moreno – Tu aun estas locamente enamorada de Brittany, Quinn no merece que estés con ella por despecho.

La latina lo miró y meditó sus palabras.

-Sí, quiero hacerlo – dijo muy segura – estoy cansada de ser siempre yo quien deba luchar, quiero sentirme tranquila y amada por alguien – tomó aire – sé que Quinn y yo no seremos la pareja perfecta, pero nos conocemos muy bien, hemos pasado por sentimientos similares y quizá esta puede ser la oportunidad de ambas para ser felices – Santana se levantó de su asiento más decidida que nunca – Desde hoy juro olvidarme de Brittany Pierce y enamorarme de Quinn Fabray.

Kurt vio la sonrisa en los labios de Santana y supo que todo estaría bien – Entonces manos a la obra! Tenemos mucho que decorar!

Las horas pasaron y Quinn y Rachel se encontraban en el metro camino a casa. Ambas estaban muy cansadas después de recorrer muchas tiendas de novias y joyerías.

-Crees que a San le guste? – Preguntó la rubia quien ahora estaba nuevamente con el cabello corto – Ella siempre mira a chicas de cabello largo, no creo que le guste esto.

-Claro que le gustará! – Cuando Rachel recibió el mensaje de Kurt estaban por terminar sus compras, así que la castaña no encontró mejor idea que arrastrar a Quinn a un salón de belleza. Allí podrían pasar un par de horas y no sería sospechoso – Santana mira todo lo que tenga falda y se mueva, aunque eso no incluiría a los escoceses, espero – dijo preocupada Rachel, haciendo reír a la rubia – en fin, sé que le gustará más si le dices que querías verte bien para ella.

- Eso espero – la rubia suspiró – no quiero empezar mal esta relación, aunque obligándola a casarse conmigo tampoco es algo muy bueno – ambas rieron.

- Ella no opuso mayor resistencia o sí? – Quinn negó con la cabeza – Ves, ella también lo quiere, olvídense de lo demás y sean felices.

Quinn se quedó en silencio un momento, no podía dejar de pensar en Brittany, cómo habría tomado sus palabras?, dejaría tranquila a Santana o querría recuperarla?, si eso pasaba, sería capaz de retener a Santana a su lado?

-Quinn no pienses tanto – Rachel pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia – Créeme que todos queremos saber cómo terminará esta historia, pero mi sexto sentido me dice que todo irá bien.

-Así como cuando supiste que estaba embarazada? – rio Quinn

-Exacto! – dijo la diva con una gran sonrisa – sólo que esta vez todo terminará bien!

-Eso espero Rachel, eso espero – Quinn se levantó – Vamos esta es nuestra parada o no?, quiero llegar a abrazar a mi mujer.

Rachel la siguió, si todo iba bien ella y Kurt deberían pasar la noche fuera, no querían escuchar los ruidos que saldrían de la habitación de Santana.

Cuando estaban por llegar al departamento Se encontraron con Kurt.

-Rachel que bueno que estas aquí – la tomó de la mano – Acompáñame.

Rachel soltó las bolsas que traía y se fue con Kurt gritándole a Quinn de que la disculpa y que disfrutara su noche.

La rubia no entendía que tramaban esos dos pero enojada tomó las bolsas y como pudo se dispuso a subir, cuando estaba por tocar la puerta esta se abre.

-Bienvenida – la saludó una sonriente latina – deja las bolsas aquí y acompáñame.

Quinn no había pronunciado palabra, cuando Santana se movió pudo observar su entorno, las luces estaban bajas, todo estaba decorado con pétalos de rosas y de fondo se podía escuchar suavemente música romántica.

-Si nos vamos a casar, al menos tengamos un cita romántica no crees? – dijo San

Quinn se lanzó a los brazos de Santana – Nunca nadie ha hecho algo así por mí.

-Ni yo he hecho esto por nadie – Quinn se acercó a los labios de la latina y le dio un beso profundo y cargado de sentimientos.

Cuando se separaron la morena le acarició el pelo y la miró a los ojos – Te ves preciosa por cierto, me gustas mucho más con el cabello corto.

-O sea que antes también te gustaba? – preguntó tímida Quinn

-Por algo te dije hace mucho que me casaría contigo o no? – rió la morena – Ahora ven aquí, que esto recién comienza.

Llevó a la rubia hasta el comedor donde estaba todo preparado para una cena íntima.

-Espero te guste la cena – dijo San mientras corría la silla para que la rubia se sentara.

-Que amable – Quinn le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – Si la preparaste tú de seguro me encantará

La rubia se sentó y vio como Santana se dirigía a traer los platos. Decidió empezar a servir el vino que estaba descorchado en la mesa.

-Siempre buen gusto para el vino López, pareciera que quieres emborracharme – comentó la rubia entregándole la copa

-Por supuesto que quiero Quinnie, pero prefiero emborracharte en la cama – la latina dijo esto último susurrando suavemente en el oído de la rubia a quien se le escapó un gemido.

Quinn pensó que con Santana actuando así de sensual esta sería una larga y placentera noche.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, ambas disfrutando de su compañía, recordando buenos momentos.

Santana estaba nerviosa, a cada rato tocaba su bolsillo para asegurarse que la cajita aún estuviera allí, el momento se acercaba y no quería que las cosas salieran mal.

La morena se levantó extendiendo la mano hacia la rubia – Bailarías conmigo?

-No creo que a mi novia le guste que me saque a bailar señorita – jugó Quinn

Santana la rodeó por la espalda poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa, nuevamente se acercó al oído de Quinn - Entonces hagamos que se ponga muy celosa.

Tomo a la rubia de la mano y juntaron sus cuerpos, Santana posó su manos en las caderas de Quinn mientras que la rubia se aferraba a la espalda de la morena. Empezaron a moverse a su propio ritmo, sin importar la música de fondo.

A los minutos Santana recordó lo que traía en su bolsillo, se alejó un poco de Quinn.

-Qué pasa Ana? – pregunto la rubia saliendo de la burbuja que habían creado cuando bailaban.

La latina llenó de aire sus pulmones, una vez que empezara a hablar no quería que nada la detuviera.

-Q, sé que todo esto es muy repentino, tú sabes que aún estoy enamorada de otra mujer, pero aun así te esfuerzas para que lo nuestro resulte – para la rubia esas palabras no se escuchaban nada bien, quitó sus brazos de Santana y cerró los ojos, esperando lo que vendría - Y de verdad yo también quiero que esto resulte – Quinn sintió una mano de la morena en su rostro - Quiero enamorarme de ti y que seas la única mujer en la que piense el resto de mi vida. Me cansé de sufrir, quiero ser feliz contigo, abre los ojos Quinn.

Al abrir los ojos la rubia tenia frente a ella a Santana sosteniendo una cajita de terciopelo abierta, dentro un precioso anillo, sintió como sus ojos se humedecían más a cada segundo.

-Si nos vamos a casar debemos tener una propuesta formal de matrimonio no crees? – Santana tomó el anillo dejando la cajita a un costado – Lucy Quinn Fabray te casarías conmigo?

Quinn lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, lo que ella pensó que se transformaría en un juego para Santana se lo estaba tomando enserio y no podía estas más feliz por eso

-Sí sí sí, mil veces sí – sintió como el anillo se deslizaba por su dedo a la perfección, entre lágrimas logró ver el rostro de Santana y empezó a llenarlo de besos cada vez más apasionados.

-Podemos llevar esto a la habitación no te parece? – murmuró San mientras se dejaba besar por la rubia, quien de un salto rodeó la cadera de la morena con sus piernas.

Al otro lado de la puerta un par de jóvenes escucharon la propuesta.

-Rach, te dije que era muy pronto para volver – sollozaba el moreno – aunque debo admitir que Satanás se lució esta vez

-Tendríamos que haber estado ahí, podíamos haberlo grabado, sería una excelente inspiración para mis futuras escenas románticas en Broadway – decía la castaña mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas.

-Vamos, la noche aún es joven – Kurt tomó del brazo a Rachel guiándola a la salida – Y no quiero escuchar todo el ruido que empezará a salir de la habitación de Santana.

* * *

_**Buenas!**_

_**Un capítulo más, espero que sea del agrado de todos Uds. (esta sin revisión así que me disculpo de antemano por algunos errores que puedan haber)**_

_**Nuevamente agradecer por todos los reviews, realmente me motivan para seguir la historia :D**_

_**Ya se viene el drama, pero primero la idea es afirmar un poco más la relación Quinntana, esperando siempre que todo salga bien **_

_**Que tengan una buena semana!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_-Tendríamos que haber estado ahí, podíamos haberlo grabado, sería una excelente inspiración para mis futuras escenas románticas en Broadway – decía la castaña mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas._

_-Vamos, la noche aún es joven – Kurt tomó del brazo a Rachel guiándola a la salida – Y no quiero escuchar todo el ruido que empezará a salir de la habitación de Santana._

**CAPITULO VII**

Quinn fue la primera en despertar, quiso moverse pero sintió el bazo de Santana rodeándola, recordó todo lo que hicieron la noche pasada.

Los besos y caricias que compartieron ya no se sentían inseguras, estaban plenamente conscientes de lo que hacían. Se estaban entregando por completo, no solo sus cuerpos, sino que ahora estaban entregando sus sentimientos.

-Podría despertar así el resto de mi vida – se dijo sonriendo la rubia – Mejor duermo un poco más – y se acomodó en los brazos de la morena quién aún dormida la acercó más a su pecho.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando el celular de Quinn empezó a sonar.

Santana empezó a moverse incómoda en la cama no queriendo despertar, Quinn buscaba su celular pero le era incómodo moverse mientras se tapaba con la sábana.

-Santana levántate, ayúdame a buscar mi teléfono – ordenó Quinn

-Mmmmm sueño – fue la respuesta de la morena que se mostraba desnuda en la cama ya que con tanto movimiento Quinn logró quitarle la sábana que la cubría.

-Quinn tu teléfono estaba en el living así que vine a … – Rachel abrió la cortina que separaba la habitación de Santana

-Rachel estamos desnudas aquí – Gritó Quinn mientras trataba de taparse y tapar a Santana quién seguía profundamente dormida.

-Lo siento, lo siento no quise entrar, es que tu teléfono suena muy fuerte y es la mamá de Santana quién está llamando, tienes como 30 llamadas perdidas – Rachel nerviosa volteó extendiendo su brazo a Quinn quien tomó el teléfono.

En ese momento Quinn recordó que el celular de la morena seguía apagado, y le llegaría un enorme reto por parte de su madre. Se sentó en la cama y contestó.

-Maribel buenos días – trató de sonar lo más calmada posible.

-Quinn hija por Dios estaba tan preocupada, dime que la irresponsable de mi hija está contigo, la he llamado más de 100 veces y su teléfono está apagado – habló rápido la mujer.

-Sí, está conmigo, está durmiendo de hecho – Quinn miró a Santana quien parecía no enterarse de todo lo que ocurrió a su alrededor.

-Gracias al cielo– el tono de Maribel cambió notablemente – Brittany estuvo aquí ayer por la tarde, me dijo que necesitaba comunicarse urgente con mi hija – se detuvo un segundo - ¿Qué pasó Quinn?, ¿No le han dicho aún?

Quinn se tensó, le había dicho una parte de la historia, pero no lo más importante.

-No todo – aclaró la rubia – Ayer llamó a San y le pidió ayuda con el cumpleaños de Sam.

-Esa niñita – se quejó Maribel – ¿Cómo reaccionó Ana?

Quinn no quería preocupar más a Maribel así que omitió las lágrimas que derramó la morena.

-De hecho le quité el teléfono y le dije a Brittany que no molestara a mi novia – Quinn empezó a acariciar el cabello de Santana – Y luego apagué el teléfono, así que soy yo la culpable de que no te hayas podido comunicar antes.

-¿Sigue dormida? – la respuesta de la rubia pareció tranquilizar un poco a la Sra López, quien prefirió cambiar el tema

-Profundamente – Quinn se acostó al lado de Santana

-Supongo que ya tienes un anillo que lucir verdad? – bromeó Maribel, ya que había recibido un mensaje de su hija mostrándole el anillo que había comprado – Porque si aún no hay nada en tu mano te aseguro que si despiertas a Santanita y le das el teléfono, en 5 minutos tendrás un hermoso anillo que mostrar.

-Sí, si lo tengo – rio Quinn, Santana López podía ser aterradora y asustar a todos a su paso, pero la única persona que podía hacer que la latina hiciera algo sin dudar era su madre, la rubia tomó nota de aprender de Maribel como controlar a su futura esposa – Preparó una cena romántica y fue todo muy lindo – dijo Quinn en un tono soñador.

-Más le vale, mira que si se porta mal házmelo saber - rio Maribel – Te doy un truco? si quieres despertarla sin que ande como un ogro toda la mañana, empieza a hacerle cariño en la parte baja de la espalda – Quinn se sorprendió por el consejo de su suegra – En eso se parece mucho a su papi, después de una buena sesión de sexo pueden dormir todo el día.

Quinn abrió los ojos y todos los colores se le subieron al rostro, escuchó como Maribel reía al otro lado de la línea

-Tu silencio me dice que no me equivoqué y lo pasaron muy bien anoche – seguía riendo – Me tengo que ir mira que tengo a otro López que despertar, besos, pórtense bien y dile a la ingrata de mi hija que me llame – y con eso cortó la llamada.

-Y vaya que lo pasamos bien – dijo la rubia riendo una vez que se recuperó del comentario anterior – Ahora a despertar a mi bella durmiente.

* * *

_**Hello!**_

_**Un capítulo rápido que se me ocurrió en mi horario de colación jejeje**_

_**Sky Blue 11 entiendo que no te guste el drama u.u pero todo historia necesita un poco, aunque espero no sea demasiado.**_

_**Karla Aún no planifico muy bien el resto pero se que se vienen los celos no sólo de una rubia**_

_**Nuevamente gracias a todos por sus comentarios!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_-Y vaya que lo pasamos bien – dijo la rubia riendo una vez que se recuperó del comentario anterior – Ahora a despertar a mi bella durmiente._

**CAPITULO VIII**

Quinn decidió poner a prueba los consejos de su suegra, así que aprovechando que la latina estaba de espaldas, empezó a besarla partiendo por los hombros.

Santana empezó a moverse, sentía los besos en su espalda – Q? – preguntó aún somnolienta

-Quién más podría ser? - Quinn ya iba llegando al final de su recorrido, donde empezó a hacer más intensos los besos, recibiendo algunos gemidos por parte de Santana

-No lo sé, recuerdo que anoche me acosté con una rubia – sus palabras eran un poco más fuertes que susurros – pero no creo que hayas sido tú, eres mucho más hermosa que esa chica.

Quinn se detuvo, subió hasta el rostro de Santana y al voltearla le dio un gran beso, la morena estaba sorprendida

-Wuau, si me vas a despertar así todos los días vale la pena dormir más que tú – riendo San abrazó a Quinn – Ven aquí preciosa, no quiero levantarme todavía.

Quinn estaba en las nubes, nunca la habían tratado tan bien y sólo llevaban poco más de un día oficialmente juntas

La rubia se dejó mimar y se acurrucó en el pecho de la morena, sabía que no debía, pero no podía evitar pensar en cuantas veces Brittany pudo disfrutar de despertar al lado de Santana y recibir sus caricias. Las palabras de Maribel sólo lograron preocuparla más, si la bailarina quería a Santana de vuelta tenía todas las de ganar.

-Tienes que trabajar rápido Quinn – pensó la rubia – No voy a perder a Santana

-En que piensas? – San estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero no podía volver a dormir, podía sentir que la chica en sus brazos estaba intranquila

-Nada importante bebé – dijo suavemente depositando pequeños besos en el cuello de la morena.

-Empezamos con los apodos ya? – la latina sonrió

-Por supuesto, me llamaste preciosa hace unos minutos – Quinn se acomodó más en los brazos de su novia

-Eso no era un apodo, es algo obvio – Quinn se volvió a apoderar de los labios de la morena

-Eres extremadamente adorable sabías? – susurró la rubia

-No soy adorable Quinn, soy ruda y de Lima Height Adj – empezó la latina

-Oh por favor! Eres de Lima Height la parte más rica de la ciudad así corta el drama – Quinn se sentó sobre las caderas de la morena, ambas aún desnudas – Eres tierna y tienes que aceptarlo

-Mmmm – San volvió a cerrar los ojos – Sabes que si te empiezas a mover no saldremos en todo el día de la cama verdad? – la rubia notó el tono coqueto con el que habló la morena mientras ponía las manos firmemente en sus caderas

-Sí lo sé, por eso – la rubia sacó las manos de San de su cuerpo y comenzó a levantarse – nos levantaremos ahora

-Eres aburrida sabías eso Q? – Santana se levantó detrás de ella y la abrazó por la cintura

-No recuerdo que te quejaras por eso anoche – Quinn ya vestida volteó y le dio un beso en los labios – Ahora ponte algo de ropa yo iré a preparar el desayuno, Rachel ya está en pie

Cuando la rubia llegó a la cocina, Rachel y Kurt estaban desayunando. Todo estaba ordenado y no había rastros de la decoración de anoche

-Chicos no tenían que haber limpiado, nosotras podíamos haberlo hecho – dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba junto a ellos

-No es nada Q, además hubiera perdido la magia – Kurt respondió mientras dejaba su taza de café en la mesa – Ahora muéstrame el anillo!

Quinn sonrió y estiró la mano para que pudieran verlo

-Es hermoso! – Rachel tomó la mano de la rubia para verlo más de cerca - Así que Santana tiene buen gusto después de todo

-Cuando lo vio en la tienda de inmediato dijo que era perfecto para ti – añadió Kurt – Haría contraste con tus ojos

-Y cuando le entregarás el suyo? – Interrumpió Rachel

-También compraste uno? – dijo Kurt sorprendido

-Claro que sí Kurt, se necesitan 2 anillos para oficializar el compromiso – Quinn bajó el tono de voz – Hoy quiero llevarla a una cita en Central Park, allí quiero entregárselo

Kurt y Rachel estaban tomados de las manos – Déjanos acompañarnos por favor! Te prometo que no molestaremos – dijo la diva – Tenemos que grabarlo y mostrárselo a todos

-O podemos usarlo para amenazar a Santana – Kurt continuó con su idea – Cuando haga algo mal subiremos el video a internet y todo el mundo verá lo dulce que puede ser – Rachel y Quinn lo miraban sorprendidas – Eso arruinaría su reputación de chica mala

-Buenos días! –Santana apareció en la cocina luciendo una brillante sonrisa

Rachel y Kurt se miraron sorprendidos

-Quien eres tú y que le hiciste a la Santana enojada de las mañanas? – Kurt se arriesgó a preguntar

-Oh silencio porcelana – Santana se sentó al lado de Quinn y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia – Sólo que hoy me despertaron de muy buena forma

Ambos divos miraron a Quinn esperando una respuesta

-Sólo un pequeño truco que mi suegra me dio – Quinn depositó un beso en la frente de la morena y se levantó a preparar el desayuno para ambas – Por cierto bebé tu mamá quiere que la llames

-Mi celular sigue apagado? – Santana se levantó rápidamente y fue a la habitación diciendo algo que para los tres restantes sonó a "Mi mami me va a matar y me revivirá para matarme de nuevo"

Al encender el celular la morena se encontró con 150 llamadas perdidas de Maribel, 82 llamadas de Brittany, 2 de Tina, y lo que más le sorprendió fue 1 llamada de Sam. Un montón de mensajes de texto de Brittany que no se atrevió a leer. Quería llamarla y decirle que todo lo que dijo Quinn fue un mal entendido, que ella la seguía amando y quería que estuvieran juntas, si boca de trucha la había llamado soñaba era para reprocharle que por su culpa la bailarina había terminado con él. Pero no podía hacerle eso a Quinn, le prometió estar con ella el resto su vida, le prometió que serían felices, tenía que avanzar, no podía mirar atrás y eso significaba dejar de pensar en Brittany.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono por un momento y decidió hacer algo que hace unos días jamás hubiera estado en su mente, borró todos los mensajes de Brittany y el registro de llamadas. Extrañamente se sintió como si hubieran sacado un peso de sus hombros – Eso es una buena señal – se dijo sonriendo mientras buscaba el número de su madre – Ahora mejor llamo a mi mami sino Quinn se quedará sin esposa.

-Princesa – escuchó que contestaron por la otra línea – Tu mami está en la ducha

-Papi, menos mal – la latina dejó escapar un suspiro – ya me estaba preparando para un sermón épico

-No creas que te salvarás hija – su papi no solía usar un tono serio con ella – Estábamos muy preocupados, estas bien?

-Sí papi, es sólo que Brittany me llamo ayer y preferí dejar el teléfono apagado, lo siento – se disculpó la latina

-Tu mami me dijo que le habías entregado el anillo a Quinn – dijo contento el hombre

-Eso me recuerda una cosa, ¿cómo es que Uds. aceptaron tan bien esto del matrimonio? – preguntó Santana

-Ah bueno – empezó el hombre – Quinnie vino a hablar con nosotros, siempre ha sido una chica tan encantadora y agradable – Santana miró hacia el lado, definitivamente Quinn sabía cómo manejar a las personas si hasta sus padres cayeron – Y nos comentó que estaban saliendo juntas y quería pedirnos tu mano en matrimonio, por cierto no nos dijiste nada, pensamos que tomarías un tiempo después de lo que paso con Brenda

-Brittany papá, su nombre es Brittany – corrigió la latina, el hombre siempre olvidaba el nombre de la bailarina

-Bueno ella – no le dio importancia – nunca me agradó de todos modos, no era buena para ti, necesitas una mujer como Quinn, ella sabe cómo controlarte – dejó de hablar abruptamente – Viene tu mami, besos mi vida cuídate mucho y no dejes de llamarnos

Maribel tomó el teléfono y Santana empezó a temblar

-Santana López, más te vale tener una buena excusa sino considérate desheredada de por vida – dijo seriamente la mujer

Escuchó que a lo lejos su papi respondía por ella "Brittany la llamo" dijo el hombre

-Hablé con Quinn en la mañana y me contó lo que pasó – entonces por qué preguntas pensó Santana, pero no se atrevería a decirlo – Todo bien hija? – no quería decirle que Brittany estaba exigiendo saber de ella, sólo sería abrir heridas que su hija debía cerrar

-Si mami, mejor que nunca – respondió alegre la morena – Es tiempo de avanzar

-Esa es mi niña – escuchó el grito de sus padres – Ahora cuéntame todo! Te pondré en altavoz porque tu papi también quiere saber – exigió Maribel

Santana se acostó en la cama y empezó a contarles todo lo que había hecho ayer con Quinn, omitiendo los detalles que sabía su madre podría usar para avergonzarla de por vida

* * *

_**Buenas tardes a todos!**_

_**Otro capítulo más arriba (se ven mas largos escritos en word xD)**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! me alegro mucho que les guste la historia :D eso me motiva para hacer caps mas seguido.**_

_**La historia va tomando forma de a poco, espero los siguientes capítulos sigan siendo de su agrado n_n**_


	9. Chapter 9

_-Esa es mi niña – escuchó el grito de sus padres – Ahora cuéntame todo! Te pondré en altavoz porque tu papi también quiere saber – exigió Maribel_

_Santana se acostó en la cama y empezó a contarles todo lo que había hecho ayer con Quinn, omitiendo los detalles que sabía su madre podría usar para avergonzarla de por vida_

**CAPITULO IX**

Domingo en la tarde y los 4 jóvenes salieron de paseo. Las calles de New York estaban repletas.

Quinn se mostraba nerviosa, miraba constantemente a Rachel y Kurt y revisaba su celular cada 5 minutos

-Que pasa Quinn? – la morena le dijo cabreada, quería salir a disfrutar con su novia y ella parecía interesada en todo menos prestarle atención

-Nada – la rubia respondió nerviosa, como si la hubieran des cubierto en algo malo

-No creo que nada, de seguro hasta las hadas aquí se dieron cuenta – Santana volteó esperando encontrar apoyo en Kurt y Rachel, pero estos habían desaparecido – Donde se fueron? Maldición Q!, te dije que no debíamos pasar por esa tienda se pueden pasar horas mirando muebles!

La rubia recibió una llamada y se alejó de San para contestar. La latina la miró alejarse y sonreír mientras conversaba con quien sea que estuviera en la otra línea. Cuando cortó se acercó a Santana y la tomó de la mano para comenzar a caminar

-A donde me llevas Q?,– Santana estaba molesta, con frío y con ganas de volver a casa.

-Ya verás, es una sorpresa – después de unos minutos en silencio llegaron a Central Park – Vamos, allí están.

Frente a ellos estaban sus compañeros de cuarto junto a Puck, Mercedes y Sugar. Los hombres tenían guitarras en sus brazos, listos para tocar, Sugar estaba con una cámara filmadora. La gente que estaba circulando se detuvo a la espera de lo que sucedería.

-Quinn? Qué es esto? Chicos que hacen aquí? – Santana ahora estaba confundida, y Quinn parecía no darle una respuesta clara.

-Ya verás mi amor – le dio un beso en los labios a la latina mientras los chicos empezaron a tocar una melodía que Santana conocía muy bien, una de sus favoritas.

La rubia se volteó y la morena pudo escuchar a Rachel y Mercedes que comenzaron a cantar.

_You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day  
lose myself in time  
just thinking of your face  
God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want_

Santana aún estaba sorprendida, nunca nadie había hecho algo así para ella, jamás le habían dedicado una canción, mucho menos una de amor.

_I don't know why I'm scared  
I've been here before  
every feeling, every word  
I've imagined it all  
You'll never know if you never try  
to forget your past and simply be mine_

La voz de Quinn que siempre había sido suave al cantar, ahora se escuchaba fuerte y segura. Los ojos de la latina se llenaban de lágrimas.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
promise I'm worth it  
to hold in your arms  
so come on and give me a chance  
to prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
until the end starts_

La rubia la tomó de las manos y la miraba a los ojos, el resto de la gente había desaparecido de su vista, eran solo ellas dos, Quinn cantando y Santana con el corazón palpitando más y más fuerte

_If I've been on your mind,  
You hang on every word I say,  
lose yourself in time,  
at the mention of my name,  
will I ever know how it feels to hold you close,  
and have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go?_

I don't know why I'm scared  
'cause I've been here before  
every feeling, every word  
I've imagined it all  
You'll never know if you never try  
to forget your past and simply be mine

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
promise I'm worth it  
to hold in your arms  
so come on and give me a chance  
to prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
until the end starts_

Quinn soltó las manos de la morena y se arrodilló, sacó de su bolsillo un anillo con un diamante al centro.

Se escuchaba la voz de sus amigas a lo lejos, Santana estaba llorando, pero ahora eran lágrimas provocadas por un sentimiento muy distinto a todas las que derramó antes.

La voz de Quinn se trató de alzar sobre la canción y sobre las voces de la audiencia, muchos silbando, aplaudiendo y otros gritando "Dile que sí".

_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
Nobody's pefect  
(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)  
Trust me I've learned it  
Nobody's pefect  
(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)  
Trust me I've learned it  
Nobody's pefect  
(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)  
Trust me I've learned it  
Nobody's pefect  
(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)  
Trust me I've learned it_

-Déjame hacerte feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas. Te prometo, que cuando tengamos momentos malos daré todo de mí para solucionarlo. Quiero hacerte sentir amada por siempre, no mereces seguir sufriendo. Sé que ya todo está casi arreglado, pero debo preguntarlo formalmente. Santana me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worth it  
to hold in your arms  
so come on and give me a chance  
to prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
until the end starts, _

La latina no paraba de llorar, no lograba decir nada, era como si las palabras la hubieran abandonado, algo poco común en ella. Vio a Quinn arrodillada sosteniendo el anillo, sabía que debía dar una respuesta. Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

Se escuchó el grito de la gente, pero lo único que Santana podía ver entre las lágrimas era la brillante sonrisa de su futura esposa.

La rubia tomó la mano de San y deslizó el anillo, se abrazaron fuertemente. Quinn cantó la última estrofa susurrando en el oído de la morena.

_Come on and give me a chance,  
to prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
until the end starts._

Cuando la canción terminó se dieron un beso suave, lleno de sus sentimientos. Mucha gente se acercó a felicitarlas y desearles lo mejor.

-Eso estuvo increíble! – Sugar se acercaba corriendo y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas – Esta todo en video, espera a que todos en Lima lo vean.

-Sugar tranquila – Kurt corría detrás de ella – Las chicas quieren ser quienes lo anuncien.

-Satanás! – Mercedes se abrió paso entre todos y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Santana – Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Te convertirás en una mujer de familia y sólo es cosa de tiempo para empezar a pensar en hijos! Yo debo ser la madrina de todos ellos!

-Señoritas, yo puedo ayudarlas en eso – Puck se acercó con una sonrisa traviesa

-Noah! – Rachel gritó – Ellas son perfectamente capaces de hacerlo solas, créeme que nuestro departamento lo sabe

Quinn y Santana se miraron con amor, tenían a sus amigos apoyándolas. Sentían que de ahora en adelante todo saldría bien.

Mientras tanto en Lima, una rubia planificaba sus próximas acciones con mucho cuidado, si pensaban que se rendiría frente a Quinn Fabray estaban muy equivocados.

* * *

_**Buenas tardes queridos lectores!**_

_**Se viene la acción =O trataré de no ser muy mala muajaja**_

_**Me demoraré un poquito más en la próxima actualización, se van mis jefes y de nuevo me quedo a cargo así que me consumirá el trabajo .**_

_**No me cansaré de decirlo, muchas gracias por sus reviews! ayudan a que la historia vaya mejorando cada vez más!**_

_**Saludos! que tengan un buen fin de semana!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Quinn y Santana se miraron con amor, tenían a sus amigos apoyándolas. Sentían que de ahora en adelante todo saldría bien._

_Mientras tanto en Lima, una rubia planificaba sus próximas acciones con mucho cuidado, si pensaban que se rendiría frente a Quinn Fabray estaban muy equivocados._

**CAPITULO X**

Aún era temprano por lo que los chicos decidieron ir a tomar un café y aprovechar de compartir antes de que todos tuvieran que volver a sus actividades.

-¿Cómo es que todos ustedes están aquí? – preguntó Santana

-Quinn nos contactó ayer – Sugar se había convertido en una buena amiga de los chicos, a pesar de ser menor que ellos y de su auto diagnosticado Aspergers era sincera y comprensiva, algo que todos apreciaban – Dijo que tenía una gran idea para pedirte matrimonio, y como sabes mi papá pagó los pasajes de todos.

-O sea todos sabían de su plan menos yo – Quinn le dio un beso en la mejilla a Santana.

-Por supuesto que tenías que ser la última – dijo Mercedes – Sino que sentido hubiera tenido cantarte.

-Siento que después de esto mi propuesta no fue tan increíble como pensé – rio la latina – Gracias chicos, los extrañaba

Puck, que había estado distante en la conversación, se paró de la mesa y llamo la atención de Santana.

-Podemos hablar un minuto? – Santana se sorprendió al notar lo serio que se escuchaba el chico, se levantó y se fue con él a conversar fuera.

-Que pasa Puckerman? – Santana comenzó – Celoso de que sea yo quien tiene a Quinn?

-Un poco – dijo el chico riendo – Siempre te quedas con las mejores chicas

Se miraron un momento hasta que Puck la abrazó fuerte – Te deseo lo mejor Santana, ya tuve esta conversación con Quinn, así que ahora me toca decírtelo a ti – Se separó de la morena – No se te ocurra dañarla!

-Trataré de no hacerlo – la latina bajó la mirada – Será difícil los primeros meses, ya sabes por qué – el chico asintió, hablaba de Brittany – Ya no sientes nada por ella? – se aventuró a preguntar la morena, ellos nunca hablaban de sentimientos por lo que no sabía que esperar como respuesta

-No – respondió rápido el chico – Hace mucho que ya no siento nada por ella, somos amigos que tenemos una hija en común – la miró seriamente – Y espero que si Quinn llega a acercarse a Beth la trates bien porque si no toda mi furia irá contra ti

-La trataré como si fuera mi hija – prometió Santana – Y bueno debo admitir que no fue un bebe lagarto después de todo

Ambos entraron al café abrazados y riendo.

-Suelta a mi novia Noah! – le dijo Quinn mientras tomaba de la mano a San y la guiaba a la mesa – Kurt está dando excelentes ideas para la fiesta de recepción.

Santana y Puck se miraron, tendrían que sentarse a escuchar las extravagantes ideas de Kurt y secretamente ambos esperaban que ninguna de esas ideas involucrara plumas exóticas.

* * *

En Lima estaba otra rubia sentada en su cama, tenía un álbum de fotos abierto

Tina le había dicho el día de la boda de Mr. Shue, que Santana y Quinn habían subido a la habitación y se veían muy cariñosas en el ascensor. Brittany jamás dudaría de Tina, si ella lo dijo seria verdad, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Pero no ayudó el hecho que al día siguiente sus dos amigas habían aparecido para el desayuno con enormes sonrisas y Santana no la haya mirado en toda la mañana.

-Cometí el peor error del mundo – desde hace un día que estaba desanimada después de escuchar las palabras de Quinn, Santana jamás ignoraba una llamada de ella y ahora había dejado más de 80 sin respuesta.

Fue a la casa de la morena a buscar explicaciones, quizás sus padres le dijeran que todo era un chiste o quizá no sabían y al decirles dejaría en problemas a Quinn, pero para su mala suerte Maribel López la recibió fríamente y aunque lloró frente a ella la mujer pareció no inmutarse, sólo consiguió que le dijera que Santana estaba mejor que nunca.

Brittany siempre había tenido a la latina como su red de seguridad, nunca estaba sola, porque cada vez que se acercaba a ella, Santana la recibía con los brazos abiertos y estaba dispuesta a todo por ella, pero el sólo pensar de que ahora San sería de alguien más la asustaba y se le hacía imposible de aceptar.

-Si no eres mía no serás de nadie más – susurró acariciando las fotos donde aparecía la morena. Sabía que era egoísta, pero quería que la latina estuviera sólo para ella, siempre dispuesta a recibirla y esperarla. Tenía que idear algo para sacar a Quinn Fabray del camino.

La bailarina estaba consciente de que había un problema para desarrollar su plan. Ese problema era Sam Evans. En el fondo volvió a rechazar a Santana porque le gustaba la atención que recibía de la morena. Tenía la esperanza de que Santana no se rindiera y volviera a luchar por ella como lo hizo antes, pero al parecer se equivocó.

Después de la llamada que Quinn cortó abruptamente le había mentido a Sam, le dijo que habló con Santana y nuevamente la latina le había dicho que la amaba y que tenían que volver a estar juntas. Vio como el chico se enojó y marcó el número de la morena para reclamarle que dejara en paz a su novia, pero Santana tampoco contestó.

Su ánimo no mejor mucho cuando le contó lo sucedido a Tina, quien no creía que la reina Quinn Fabray ahora estuviera con una mujer y menos con Santana. Cabe destacar que ya todo Mackenley se enteró de la noticia. Llamó a la latina pero nuevamente sin respuesta.

Para Brittany ya era oficial, no sólo estaba ignorando sus llamadas, sino que las de todos los demás, Santana López se había olvidado de su pasado y estaba construyendo un brillante futuro, tendría una mujer modelo a su lado, inteligente, hermosa y con grandes ambiciones. Ella en cambio era una rubia tonta que lo único que hacía bien era bailar, algo que siempre había sido la debilidad de la latina.

Si todo salía bien esta semana convencería a Sam de que no fuera a la reunión en New York, y ella podría aparentar estar soltera y hacer caer a Santana nuevamente. Tendría que jugar sucio, atacando a Quinn y recordándole todos sus errores.

Estaba decidida, no dejaría que la morena fuera feliz con nadie más que no sea ella.

* * *

La noche caía sobre la gran manzana, habían ido a dejar a los sus compañeros al aeropuerto, pasajes siempre cortesía del Sr. Motta.

Sugar antes de volver a Lima habló con Quinn en privado.

-Brittany no se va a quedar tranquila cuando sepa esto – dijo la menor del grupo

-Lo sé – Quinn la miró seriamente – No es tan inocente después de todo

-Esto va a ser una guerra con Santana como premio – miraron a sus amigos bromeando a lo lejos, la morena se veía feliz y tranquila

-No me gusta cómo suena eso – confesó la rubia – Santana siempre ha estado acostumbrada a que la traten como un objeto, no quiero caer en eso.

-Entonces juega a la defensiva – Sugar la miró y le dio un enorme abrazo – Definitivamente me gustan mucho más ustedes dos juntas, podrían transformarse en mis mamis! – la chica comenzó a saltar con Quinn abrazada

-Jajaja Sugar ya suéltame! – la rubia reía por las ocurrencias de la chica

-Debo irme – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Quinn – Te mantendré informada de la situación en Lima – y se fue corriendo a abrazar a Santana por la espalda, quien volteó y le correspondió el abrazo riendo.

Quinn los miraba a lo lejos, todos riendo y compartiendo. Eran un buen grupo y si los tenia a ellos como aliados no había forma de perder.

* * *

_**OK, estoy oficialmente molesta con Brittany, le dice a Sam que esta orgullosa de el por por una estupidez ¬¬ y jamás la vimos apoyando a Santana cuando habló con su abuela o cuando Finn la sacó la del closet ¬¬**_

_**Esa fue mi opinión personal xD ahora respecto al fic, no pensaba hacer un paralelo con Lima, pero me pareció buena idea mostrar los planes de Brittany.**_

_**Nuevamente mil gracias por los reviews**_

_**Sky Blue 11 me encanta el personaje de Sugar!, desde su primera aparición una lástima que ya no aparezca más...pero de todas formas contenta por los nuevos planes de Vanessa Lengies.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo, espero les guste este capítulo y ya estoy pensando en ideas para el próximo!**_

_**Tengan todos una muy buena semana!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_-Debo irme – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Quinn – Te mantendré informada de la situación en Lima – y se fue corriendo a abrazar a Santana por la espalda, quien volteó y le correspondió el abrazo riendo._

_Quinn las miraba a lo lejos, todos riendo y compartiendo. Eran un buen grupo y si los tenia a ellos como aliados no había forma de perder._

**CAPITULO XI**

Día lunes, y mientras el sol se asomaba por la habitación donde una pareja de hermosas mujeres compartían besos perezosos antes de levantarse.

-Dijiste que me acompañarías – la rubia besaba el cuello de la morena – no quiero ir sola en mi primer día.

-Mmmm bebé sabes que si sigues haciendo eso no iremos a ninguna parte – San deslizaba sus manos por las caderas de Quinn – además que faltes un día no te hará daño

-Si te hago caso ahora – la rubia detuvo los besos – quiere decir que creerás que tú eres quien manda en la relación y ambas sabemos que no es así

-Oh por favor Quinnie, claro que soy yo quien manda – Santana se movió dejando a Quinn debajo de ella y le habló con una voz muy ronca y sexy – o acaso no te lo deje claro anoche preciosa?

-Adoro cuando me hablas así – Quinn le dio un apasionado beso para luego moverse de su posición – pero no puede llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases en NYU, así que mi amor, levántate y acompañarme a la ducha, aún tenemos tiempo para seguir jugando

Quinn se alejó guiñándole un ojo a la latina, cosa que le encantó – Si lo pones así rubia claro que te acompañaré

Fueron al baño abrazadas y besándose, si todas las mañanas serían así Santana estaba más que feliz con esta nueva relación.

En la cocina Kurt estaba preparando el desayuno cuando ve a dos chicas claramente fundidas en caricias.

-Oh mi Dios, es lindo verlas así, pero a veces puede llegar a ser demasiado dulce por las mañanas – Se quejó en broma Kurt.

-Porcelana estas celoso – dijo la morena – y no pienso compartir a mi chica contigo

-Oh créeme que le falta algo para que me interese en ella – respondió Kurt

-Aggg asqueroso, simplemente asqueroso porcelana – rio San.

-Ya Uds. dos – Quinn interrumpió – vamos a la ducha sino llegaremos tarde

-Y el gnomo? – preguntó Santana pero no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta de Kurt ya que fue arrastrada por la rubia en dirección al baño.

Kurt las vio desaparecer riéndose y dándose pequeños besos – Me alegro por ti Santana, mereces ser feliz.

En eso la puerta del departamento se abrió rápidamente.

-Hace un frio horrible afuera! – entró gritando Rachel – el sol no ayuda mucho esta mañana, Kurt necesito mis hierbas medicinales mi voz se verá afectada!

Kurt rodó los ojos, típico de Rachel – Pondré más agua a hervir!

Al final salieron todos rumbo a NYU, Rachel y Kurt dijeron que ya que no tenían clases esa mañana acompañarían a Quinn en su primer día de clases, claro que Santana no estaba muy contenta con la idea, quería pasar un tiempo de calidad con su futura esposa.

-Aún me molesta que Frodo y Gollum nos hayan acompañado – se quejó San en el oído de la rubia.

-Compórtate Santana, es lindo de su parte – la morena hizo un mueca – ya me tendrás para ti sola todas las veces que quieras – susurro en un tono muy sensual la rubia mientras pasaba la mano por el brazo de la latina

-¿Qué tal si llegando nos encerramos en un baño? – sugirió una coqueta Santana a lo que Quinn le dio un golpe en el mismo brazo que estuvo acariciando hace segundos atrás – Auch Q eres bipolar o qué?

La rubia rio – Deja de pensar en sexo por un momento y apúrate estamos por llegar

Hicieron un breve recorrido cuando llegaron, acompañaron a Quinn a la oficina del rector para recibir su horario y algunas instrucciones para el inicio de sus clases.

-Te veo en la noche amor? – dijo la rubia rodeando el cuello de la morena con sus brazos

-Iras al bar? – preguntó sorprendida la latina

-Claro que sí – respondió segura Quinn – tengo que controlar las miradas que le dan a mi novia y alejar a los buitres que se te acerquen – la rubia hizo un gesto de asco pensando en esa situación – luego discutiremos la idea de que sigas en ese trabajo

-Jajaja me encantas sabes? – Santana le dio un beso a la rubia, captando las miradas de algunos curiosos – Nos vemos a la noche preciosa, que tengas un buen día

Quinn vio como los chicos se alejaban despidiéndose y luego se percató de lo que acababa de pasar, un beso en medio de toda la universidad? Santana estaba claramente marcando territorio, riendo se encaminó a iniciar su jornada.

* * *

_**Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento!**_

_**Han sido unos días muy ocupados, el trabajo esta más estresante que nunca y no había podido darme el tiempo para actualizar**_

_**No pienso abandonar la historia (espero no tenga que hacerlo por tiempo .)**_

_**Se que este capítulo es cortito, pero ya estoy empezando a trabajar en el siguiente.**_

**_De nuevo lo siento mucho por la espera, pero también infinitas gracias a los que se preocuparon y desean que la historia continúe, muchas gracias! _**


	12. Chapter 12

_Quinn vio como los chicos se alejaban despidiéndose y luego se percató de lo que acababa de pasar, un beso en medio de toda la universidad? Santana estaba claramente marcando territorio, riendo se encaminó a iniciar su jornada._

**CAPITULO XII**

La bailarina estaba en el colegio, cuando repitió el curso el prometió a su Sannie que pondría atención en las clases y sacaría buenas calificaciones, pero ahora era muy difícil concentrarse sabiendo que había una mujer en otro estado disfrutando de caricias y besos que no le correspondían, la sola idea de imaginar que Santana se acostaba con Quinn le era desagradable. Frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto de asco que no pasó desapercibido para su novio.

-Pasa algo amor? hace días que estas extraña – susurró el chico – no será que estas embarazada? – preguntó con una sonrisa en tono de broma

Los ojos de Brittany se abrieron a más no poder, se levantó bruscamente captando la mirada de toda la clase

-No vuelvas jamás a decir una estupidez como esa! – le gritó, tomó su mochila y salió de la sala escuchando los regaños del profesor

Corrió al baño, ya lidiaría con las consecuencias de haber salido así de clases. Se miró en el espejo y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué rechazó a Santana?, era tan fácil como decirle que volvería a estar con ella, pero no, eligió a Sam y ahora estaba demasiado arrepentida.

Sus días pasaban sólo por rutina, ya sentía nada al estar con su novio, todo era aburrido y costumbre. Recordó los días como novia de Santana, siempre eran diferentes, la morena le regalaba flores, la trataba como la mujer más inteligente de la tierra, confiaba que era capaz de todo, ahora tenía al lado a un chico que no la creyó capaz de sacar mejor puntaje que él, en que estaba pensando cuando dijo que con él se sentía inteligente?

Brittany? - Tina entró al baño unos minutos después – recibí un mensaje de Sam, ¿qué pasó?

-Nada Tina – respondió la rubia secándose las lágrimas – todo está bien

-No me mientas, es obvio que algo te pasó – respondió enojada Tina – fue Santana verdad? Siempre es ella quien te hace daño ya deja de pensar en ella

-Santana no ha hecho nada mal! – grito Britt – deja de culparla de todo, deja de tenerle envidia, ella ni siquiera le preocupa tu existencia! Supéralo de una vez Tina, ella maduró mucho antes que tú! – dicho esto la rubia salió enojada del baño, dejando a la asiática sorprendida por el cambio de ánimo de su compañera.

La verdad es que Brittany tenía razón en algo, Tina siempre se sintió amenazada por Santana, es una morena hermosa, de cuerpo perfecto, actitud llamativa, una voz muy poderosa y a pesar de tener varias actividades extras se graduó con excelente promedio. Ella en cambio, a pesar de ser delgada, no tenía curvas, nunca logró destacar por nada, no era tan buena en los estudios y su voz a pesar de ser afinada no destacaba del resto y lo que más la enfurecía es que Santana jamás le prestó atención ni siquiera como para recordar su nombre.

Pero quizá Brittany tenía razón, debía dejar de pensar en lo que los demás tienen y enfocarse en ella. Sabía por Rachel y Kurt que Santana era una muy buena amiga y tenerla de aliada era un arma poderosa.

* * *

Eran las 6 de la tarde y Santana se encontraba en los casilleros de su trabajo, cambiándose ropa por una mucho más reveladora y provocativa.

-Así que mi pequeña latina está enamorada? – preguntó la jefa de la morena

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – cuestionó Santana

-Oh querida yo lo sé todo! – le guiñó un ojo la mujer – Y una llamada de tu compañera Rachel para decirme que vendrán hoy en la noche – terminó riendo

-Ese hobbit – rio la morena – Su nombre es Quinn, no conocemos desde niñas y fuimos a la escuela juntas

-Ella conoce a la otra rubia? – preguntó la mujer en un tono más serio

-Sí, las tres éramos amigas, supongo que eso ya no volverá a ser lo mismo – dijo desanimada la morena

-Vamos arriba ese ánimo – gritó la mujer, para cambiar de tema – hoy debes hacerle un show a tu novia, así que a ensayar y mostrarle a esos babosos que ya tienes dueña – ambas rieron mientras salían de los camarines.

-Ah cierto – recordó Santana – Tendrás que darme un tiempo libre, me caso en unas semanas más – susurró la morena mientras corría lejos de su jefa, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

-Estas segura de querer hacer esto Quinn? – Preguntó Rachel – Una vez fuimos con Kurt y debo decir que realmente Santana se lució en su performance, pero es desagradable ver a los hombres mirándola como si se la fueran a comer y bueno, también varias mujeres debo agregar.

-Sé que eso me espera – resoplo Quinn mientras se arreglaba el maquillaje – pero es el momento ideal para mostrarles que esa latina ya tiene dueña y que no la dejaré ir bajo ningún costo – la rubia terminó de arreglarse – Vamos, ya es tarde y no quiero perderme el número

Salieron de la habitación de Santana que ahora también sería de Quinn y se encontraron con Kurt perfectamente arreglado.

-Wuau! Sólo Wuau! – dijo el moreno – Quinn no crees que vas muy…como decirlo…reveladora? – Rachel reía al ver la cara de su amigo – Estoy al tanto de que Santana puede vestirse así algunas veces pero no lo esperaba de ti, esa falda es de San?

Quinn lo veía divertida, la cara del muchacho era memorable.

-Sí Kurt, es una falda de Santana, realmente corta – la rubia hizo un gesto de desagrado – pero sé que le gustará verme así, no es algo que suelo usar

-Creo que con esa motivación San querrá regresar temprano a casa – comenzaron a reír los 3 – Vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde, señoritas sus abrigos – Kurt le entrego los abrigos a las chicas y salieron.

En las calles de New York se sentía el frío del invierno, pero al entrar al Coyote Ugly el cambio era notable, se sentía el calor de la gente bailando y bebiendo en la barra.

-Rachel, Kurt bienvenidos – los saludó una mujer mayor – Y tú debes ser Quinn, el nuevo amor de mi cantinera estrella, mi nombre es Ashley, felicidades pequeña, me imagino que esa latina debe ser una fiera – dijo abrazando a Quinn – vengan les encontraré una mesa.

-Gracias Ash – dijo Rachel – Ella es la jefa de Santana – le susurró a Quinn

Ashley era una mujer de unos 30 años aproximadamente, alta, rubia, con un cuerpo se notaba muy cuidado, simpática y agradable. Los celos comenzaron a aflorar rápidamente, ¿por qué todas las mujeres que las que su novia se rodeaba tenían que ser rubias? – se preguntó enojada Quinn.

-Ashley fue bailarina de Broadway en sus primeros años en New York – le dijo Kurt mientras seguían a la mujer

-Genial! – pensó la rubia menor – no solo rubia sino que también bailarina.

Ashley miraba a Quinn y podía notar a kilómetros los celos de la rubia, sería divertido provocarla para ver hasta qué punto llegaba.

-Aquí será un buen lugar chicos – dijo la mujer – los dejo, tengo un negocio que dirigir y ya saben, pidan lo que quieran, va a cuenta de la casa, menos una morena que está atendiendo por allá, ella es mía por esta noche – y se retiró guiñándoles un ojo.

-Es oficial – murmuró Quinn – la detesto

-Vamos Q – le dijo el chico – cuando la conozcas más te agradará, además está dándole clases de baile a Santana y moviendo algunos contactos, si todo resulta nuestra pequeña latina estará en las tablas muy pronto.

Quinn lo miró sorprendido, Santana no le había contado nada de eso, pero ya podría hablar con ella.

La mesa estaba en un rincón elevado del bar, tenían una buena visión del lugar por lo que la rubia podía divisar a lo lejos a Santana, solo lograba ver que llevaba una blusa a cuadros arremangada bajo el pecho y usaba un sombrero de cowboy, se veía demasiado sexy, pero la rubia pudo notar la sonrisa falsa que tenía en los labios la morena y lo incómoda que estaba por algunos comentarios y miradas. El borde de la barra estaba rodeado de varios hombres grandes y fuertes – deben ser guardias – pensó la rubia.

-Al menos no lo disfruta tanto como pensé – dijo Quinn

-Digamos que la parte de atender a ese montón de babosos hormonales no es lo mejor del trabajo – Rachel dijo mientras tomaba del trago que hace poco les habían llevado – A veces vienen buscatalentos a observar los shows, hay muchas chicas en Broadway que salieron de este tipo de bares.

Quinn vio como Santana se volteó a buscar una botella y pudo notar los jeans de la morena, era imposible que fueran más ajustados y se amoldaran tan bien a su trasero.

-De repente está haciendo mucho más calor aquí – pensó la rubia.

De pronto sonó un sirena y los guardias empezaron a alejar a la gente del bar, Ashley se subió a la barra con un megáfono

-Buenas noches New York! – gritó – Cómo están esta noche?

Se escucharon los gritos de la gente y varios silbidos

-Donde está Rosario? – se giró buscando a Santana mientras los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte

-Rosario?- preguntó Quinn a Rachel

-Las chicas aquí no usan su nombre real – gritó Rachel – hay muchos acosadores por ahí

La morena subió a la barra sonriendo y mostrándose orgullosa, la gente enloqueció solo se escuchaban silbidos y varios hombres tratando de acercarse más

-Vamos a empezar con el show de esta noche, señoritas todas arriba! – ordenó Ashley a sus chicas mientras le pasaba el micrófono a Santana.

Antes de bajar se acercó a la morena y le susurró algo al oído mientras ponía las manos posesivamente en las caderas de la latina, Santana sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

Quinn estaba hirviendo de celos, se paró y se quitó el abrigo

-Vamos quiero ver más de cerca el show – digo tendiéndole el abrigo a Kurt quien se levantaba de su asiento con Rachel para seguir a la rubia que ya iba bastante más adelante que ellos

Santana bajó su sombrero y comenzó a sonar Not Myself Tonight

Las chicas alrededor de la latina comenzaron a moverse al escuchar la voz de Santana

-You know tonight I am feeling a little out control is this me you wanna get crazy because I don't give a – Santana dirigió el micrófono al público y se escucho el grito – FUCK!

El show comenzó en grande, todas las chicas bailaban siguiendo a Santana que hacía una gran demostración de lo potente y sexy de su voz, así como lo buena bailarina que era.

Quinn se iba acercando cada vez más sin importarle a cuantos mastodontes apartaba del camino, esa mujer que miraban era de ella y se encargaría de hacerlo saber. Cuando estuvo cerca de la barra Santana la vio.

La morena casi perdió la concentración en la rutina de baile cuando vio a Quinn, estaba usando una de sus faldas cortas, una blusa blanca ajustada y tacones altos, el cabello corto de la rubia esta desordenado y llevaba los ojos delineados con negro. Santana sintió como el calor ya no sólo era provocado por el baile. Cantó con fuerza las últimas frases de la canción.

Ashley le dijo que Quinn estaba en el público, pero jamás imaginó verla de esa manera, estaba acostumbra a la Quinn de vestidos floreados y largos.

La rubia se acercaba a la barra y sus miradas se perdían en la otra, la morena hizo un gesto a uno de los guardias quien abrió el paso, le tendió la mano a Quinn y la subió a la barra. Ninguna de las dos estaba al tanto del gran alboroto que se armaba.

Mientras las demás chicas terminaban el baile Quinn tomó de la nuca a Santana y le dio un apasionado beso. La rubia fue quien rompió el beso y le arrebató el micrófono a la morena.

-Señoras y Señores esta hermosa latina es mi novia – habló Quinn y su voz se escuchó por todo el bar por sobre los gritos y silbidos.

Santana estaba embobada mirando a novia, estaba demasiado sexy para aguantar otro minuto, tomó a la rubia de la mano y bajaron de la barra por detrás.

- Te quiero de vuelta en 30 Minutos Santana – les dijo Ashley mientras veía a las jóvenes entrar a los camarines.

* * *

_**AHH se que vienen los linchamientos! *se esconde***_

_**Mil disculpas ha sido un tiempo de locos, mucho mucho trabajo.**_

_**Llevo escribiendo varios días este capítulo, no estaba muy segura de la parte de Tina, pero no quiero dejarla como la mala de la historia así que preferí dejarlo.**_

_**Inicialmente esta historia empezaba como una idea loca que surgió en mi cabeza hasta el capítulo 2, lo demás se ha ido creando en el camino.**_

_**Este capítulo es mas largo que los anteriores ojalá les agrade y no sea aburrido u.u**_

_**Y es tiempo de agradecer! **_

_**Sky Blue 11**_

_**KORE25**_

_**Lily**_

_**Danielle02**_

_**serena**_

_**sofia**_

_**Zilm**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y la paciencia! **_

_**Y también gracias a los Guest que anónimamente contribuyen a que esta historia siga**_


End file.
